


The Group Chat of Gifted Juveniles

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Group chat, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Not every part will have texting, Sexual Tension, Sexual comments, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Chabashira Tenko, Trans Saihara Shuichi, a bit of it, group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: The student's in class Harmony are in a texting group chat.Things will not go well[CURRENT TIME-JANUARAY]





	1. Welcome Call

**Author's Note:**

> OH WORM I wanted to write one of these for a while and decided to finally do it!! It's hard to do it for other fandoms because there are so many characters, so I did it with one where I only have to deal with 16 people.
> 
> It's fun to write! But a bit difficult! I hope this all goes well and it's somewhat hard to do, but it's a good experiment to try and be in character with EVERYONE! Anyway, Enjoy!!
> 
> Some will have little group chats and separate direct messages, you will know when and the nicknames might change here and there because of Kokichi.  
> I will have the set list of everyone with their nicknames in each chapter, even if they never changed.

 

[12pm]

 

_ Kokichi added Kaede, Shuichi, and 13 others _

 

_ Kokichi named the Group "SQUAH" _

 

Kokichi: Alright, everyone in our class!

 

Kaede: What in the world is this?

 

Kokichi: Oh! I thought it would be nice if we had a group chat with everyone in our class! We can get along :D

 

Tsumugi: Sounds like trouble, I don’t like it >>

 

Kaede: Well! We can all get closer like this! The best of friends! :3

 

Gonta: Well, Some are very close already!

 

Kokichi: Oh, you mean me and beloved Rantarō~ <3

 

Rantarō: We aren’t even together to begin with, Kokichi

 

Kokichi: I never said we were! You’re my Dad!

 

Shuichi: What?

 

Kokichi: YOU ARE MY DAD! YOURE MY DAD

 

Kokichi: BOOGIE WOOGIE OOGIE

 

Tsumugi: What e3e

 

_ Kaito changed their name to “Luminary of the Stars!” _

 

Luminary of the Stars!: Sexy

 

Maki: What is this? Why am I here?

 

Kirumi: I believe this is all Kokichi’s doing

 

_ Kokichi changed Kirumi’s name to “Maid Mom” _

 

Maid Mom: No

 

_ Luminary of the Stars! Changed Maki’s name to “Harumaki” _

 

Harumaki: How do I change it back, what

 

_ Kaede changed their name to “Melody” _

 

Melody: This is fun! I want to do some!

 

_ Melody changed Rantarō’s name to “Mystery Man” _

 

Mystery Man: I like that, haha!

 

_ Mystery Man changed Shuichi’s name to “Detective” _

 

_ Kokichi changed Detective’s name to “Emo Detective” _

 

Kokichi: Better

 

Emo Detective: I wanted to change it!

 

_ Melody changed Gonta’s name to “Bugs Bunny” _

 

Melody: Get it?!

 

Miu: The fuck

 

_ Kokichi changed Miu’s name to “Sweaty Big Bitch” _

 

Sweaty Pig Bitch: THE FUCK?!

 

Bugs Bunny: Gonta luv bunnies and bugs!

 

Melody: And bunnies are soft and fluffy like you! :3

 

Bugs: Ty Melody! <4

 

_ Kokichi changed Tsumugi’s name to “Otaku” _

 

Otaku: Excuse me? >~<

 

Melody: Oh hey Tsumugi! I’m about to start Season 2!

 

Mystery Man: Ey, have fun!

 

Otaku: It’s going to be great!

 

Kokichi: Oh worm

 

Kokichi: I need a name

 

Himiko: Nyeh? •~•

 

Tenko: HI HIMIKO!

 

Maid Mom: Ah, they’re here

 

Korekiyo: My apologies, I was busy doing some research

 

Sweaty Pig Bitch: Studying THIS DICK

 

Kiibo: Miu! Not Appropriate!

 

_ Sweaty Pig Bitch changed Kiibo’s name to “Keebs” _

 

Keebs: I Do Not Understand

 

_ Sweaty Pig Bitch changed their name to “Mistress Inventor” _

 

Mistress Inventor: So much better!

 

Emo Detective: How do you change it???

 

_ Kokichi changed their name to “THE BEST” _

 

THE BEST: So much better

 

_ THE BEST changed Himiko’s name to “Smol Lesbian” _

 

_ Mystery Man changed Korekiyo’s name to “Sista Sista” _

 

Sista Sista: Isn’t That a show

 

Maid Mom: I believe so

 

Tenko: Wait

 

Tenko: How do I?????

 

_ Tenko changed their name to “Big Lesbian” _

 

Big Lesbian: we match now

 

Smol Lesbian: Cute...

 

Angie: Ah! Atua loves seeing new romances flourish!

 

Emo Detective: They’ve been together for quite some time now, Angie

 

Angie: There’s more! I just know it! Atua told me!

 

THE BEST: Shuichi and I have been together for awhile, Angie

 

Mystery Man: I love my gay sons

 

Emo Detective: Thanks?

 

Big Lesbian: ANYWAY I AM BUSY YOU GUYS NEED TO BE QUIET

 

Emo Detective: Busy doing what?

 

Mistress Inventor: Himiko

 

Mistress Inventor: MIC DROP

 

Keebs: I Do Not Understand

 

Harumaki: She means she’s having sex

 

Keebs: I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT

 

Smol Lesbian: Im actually with Ryoma rn 

 

Maid Mom: Ah, he has not spoken yet. Everything alright with him?

 

Smol Lesbian: He’s practising, that’s all. I’m sitting here giving him more energy with my magic

 

Big Lesbian: If he does anything let me know and I’ll drop kick him!

 

THE BEST: There’s not much of him to drop kick

 

Sista Sista: Damn

 

Maid Mom: Tenko, what are you doing though?

 

Big Lesbian: Cooking of course!

 

Maid Mom: WHAT?! 

 

Maid Mom: HOLD ON DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO COOK?!

 

THE BEST: Geez Mom, we are not five

 

Maid Mom: I’m the only one who cooks in this place! I assume that none of you know hoe!

 

Maid Mom: HOW*

 

Mystery Man: Hoe

 

THE BEST: Hoe

 

Melody: Hoe

 

Mistress Inventor: Hoe

 

Sista Sista: Hoe

 

Otaku: Hoe

 

Maid Mom: Why are you all saying it?! This is a serious matter!!

 

THE BEST: Mom said Hoe 

 

Big Lesbian: Nothing is burnt! Trust me on this, Perfect Maid Mom!

 

Maid Mom: I’m checking on you

 

Angie: Do not burn the cookies!

 

_ Kokichi changed Angie’s name to “Atwua” _

 

Atwua: Why W?

 

Otaku: owo

 

Melody: òwó 

 

Keebs: Why Do We All Have Nicknames Anyways?

 

Harumaki: How the hell do you even change the name I hate it

 

Luminary of the Stars!: It’s Cute!!

 

Harumaki: Do you wanna die?

 

Atwua: I’ll happily take his blood!

 

Emo Detective: Seems like everyone has a nickname.

 

Mystery Man: No we do not

 

_ THE BEST changed Ryoma’s name to “Balls” _

 

THE BEST: Done

 

Balls: What

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Are you Homework? Cause I will be doing you all night long! You're so hard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing to do when you cannot sleep?  
> Pick up lines,  
> bonus points if it relates to your talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself am not sleeping, it's 3:30am as I begin this, so this is what I created
> 
> Also, there are some...many sexual comments in this chapter! Dirty pick up lines, tsk tsk
> 
> Also, I wrote this because I wanted to write things with some of my OTPs, Maki x Kaito comes in a bit later >:0
> 
> Kaede: Melody
> 
> Shuichi: Emo Detective
> 
> Kaito: Luminary of the Stars!
> 
> Maki: Harumaki
> 
> Kokichi: THE BEST
> 
> Miu: Mistress Miu
> 
> Kirumi: Maid Mom
> 
> Tenko: Big Lesbian
> 
> Himiko: Smol Lesbian
> 
> Angie: Atwua
> 
> Rantaro: Mystery Man
> 
> Ryoma: Balls
> 
> Korekiyo: Sista Sista
> 
> K1-Bo: Keebs
> 
> Tsumugi: Otaku
> 
> Gonta: Bugs Bunny

**[SQUAH]**

 

[2:12am]

 

THE BEST: Who is alive?

 

Maid Mom: Me

 

Mistress Inventor: Yo

 

Melody: Howdy

 

Mystery Man: Howdy?

 

Melody: Howdy Do, fellow traveller!

 

Mistress Inventor: How is that hot

 

Maid Mom: Do Not

 

Otaku: Hewwo ^w^

 

THE BEST: That’s it? Every1 must have muted

 

Maid Mom: Everyone*

 

THE BEST: Its late, Mom, shut up

 

THE BEST: K! I’m bored! I want to do something!

 

Mistress Inventor: How about you mess with your bf?!

 

THE BEST: He’s sleeping! He looks so cute when he’s asleep!

 

_THE BEST sent a photo_

 

Melody: Goodnight, Sweet Prince

 

Maid Mom: What do you need then, Kokichi?

 

THE BEST: KAAAYYY AAAAAAHHH DAAAYY

 

Melody: That’s me

 

THE BEST: Give me a pickup line!! Now!!

 

Mistress Inventor: OH!! I’m interested!

 

Otaku: òwó

 

Melody: Well, I’m a pianist, so you can say I am good with fingering

 

Mystery Man: What?

 

Melody: Want me to show you?

 

Mistress Inventor: Oh fuck

 

Mistress Inventor: That’s HOT

 

THE BEST: we don’t need to know what you two do when the sun is down

 

THE BEST: Why would you put your fingers in a nasty pig

 

Otaku: That pick up line gets a 10/10 (´ω｀★)

 

Melody: Nice nice!

 

Mistress Inventor: I wanna go!

 

THE BEST: STFU

 

Mystery Man: This is...rather strange, isn’t it?

 

Melody: What do you mean?

 

Mystery Man: Well, we are doing Pick up lines and Tsumugi is the...only single one awake atm

 

Otaku: It’s quite alright!! I’m too plain to be with someone anyway :3c it’s fun to watch you guys! I’ll rate it!

 

THE BEST: I will go

 

Mistress Inventor: Hold On, I’m sending some to someone else

 

Melody: I’m not getting anything?

 

Mistress Inventor: It’s not you, someone else

 

THE BEST: I may be the Ultimate Supreme Leader, But I will let you rule me in bed!

 

Mistress Inventor: Cockichi Ouma is a bottom

 

Mystery Man: Both were good

 

Otaku: Nice use of his name! Also using your talents is fun!! Let’s keep that pattern!! :D

 

Mystery Man: You all know my talent but yet I still have the name of “Mystery Man”

 

Maid Mom: You have the aura of one

 

Mystery Man: I will take that as a compliment

 

Maid Man: It is

 

Melody: Let’s make some sweet music tonight~

 

Otaku: OH!!! NICE!!!

 

THE BEST: I love these!!

 

THE BEST: Miu must be so wet right now

 

Mistress Inventor: Cleaning Lady, I need a mop

 

Maid Mom: Coming

 

Mistress Inventor: You mean CUMMING HAHA

 

Maid Mom: Nevermind

 

Otaku: I may be plain but my love for you is one of a kind~

 

Maid Mom: That’s my favourite

 

Maid Mom: I like that one

 

Mystery Man: Good work, Tsumugi!

 

THE BEST: Needs to be dirtier

 

THE BEST: You see when someone tells me one I want to be

 

Mistress Inventor: I want to fucking screw you

 

THE BEST: Hard

 

Mistress Inventor: Can I play with your nuts and bolts?

 

THE BEST: And want to push them on the wall and make out

 

Melody: I’ll make you scream into a fortissimo

 

Mystery Man: Isn’t that...really loud?

 

Melody: Really strong you uncultured swine

 

Maid Mom: Like my hands when I rub wood

 

Melody: What

 

Mistress Inventor: W HAT THE FUCK

 

Mystery Man: Wood…

 

Mystery: As in furniture or…

 

THE BEST: Or Dick, Mom

 

Maid Mom: Yes

 

Mistress Inventor: HEPSVDOS

 

Mistress Inventor: KIRUMI TOJO

 

Mystery Man: wow

 

Otaku: O//////O

 

Mistress Inventor: IM LOSIN G MYY M IND

 

Maid Mom: Sorry

 

Otaku: Now I’m curious o-o

 

Maid Mom: No

 

Mystery Man: I am an adventurer, I will travel deep inside you

 

Maid Mom: WHAT

 

THE BEST: WOAH THERE AMAMI

 

Mystery Man: I am not a Mami. But I know you will be calling me Daddy tonight

 

THE BEST: OH FUCK

 

Mistress Inventor: IM SOAKING WET

 

Otaku: We are going to slip and fall on our asses because of Miu!

 

Maid Mom: I wish I was that floor

 

Mystery Man: If that’s the case I’m slipping and won’t get up

 

Maid Mom: Oh Dear, I have to clean you up then, do I?

 

Mystery Man: Take your time with it

 

THE BEST: He’s hard, look at what you did Mom!

 

Maid Mom: I’ll be quiet

 

Otaku: No keep going

 

Melody: I don’t know, I’m sure my gf is broken because of this

 

THE BEST: She’s probably doing things to herself, go eat her out or something

 

Maid Mom: It’s her late night dessert

 

Mystery Man: I want some late night dessert

 

Mystery Man: Heeeeyyyyyyyyy~

 

Maid Mom: No

 

Otaku: Pfffftttt—

 

Otaku: She just rejected you

 

Otaku: Just straight up took you down XD

 

THE BEST: Too bad my boyfriend is sleepies ;(

 

THE BEST: I want to mess with him, but cuddling is nice too

 

Mystery Man: Kirumi can I have snuggles instead

 

Maid Mom: Of course get over here at once

 

Maid Mom: Request accepted

 

Mystery Man: Hell Yes

 

Mistress Inventor: Poor Poor Poooooorrrrr Tsumugi

 

Otaku: It’s Fine, don’t worry! It’s cute :3

 

Otaku: You Guys are all so cute to watch

 

Otaku: It’s like live-action fanfiction :3c

 

Melody: Bet There’s smut

 

Otaku: Duh!

 

Maid Mom: I’m going to attempt to rest now

 

THE BEST: If I hear anything I will barge in and stop you both!

 

Mystery Man: Stay with your bf, little man. Everyone go to sleep now! We gotta prepare for whatever comes abt tmmrw!

 

THE BEST: Okay Daddy

 

Mistress Inventor: But Daddy!

 

Melody: Wait what

 

THE BEST: Daddy!!! I can’t sleep

 

Mistress Inventor: Daddy!! I won’t sleep!! I’m a naughty girl

 

Otaku: You Guys are So horny for him

 

Otaku: I don’t blame you both

 

Maid Mom: Goodnight, Cuddle Shuichi, Kokichi. It’ll help you sleep

 

—

 

“Fine” That was sent and said out loud. Kokichi put down his device and looked down at the sleeping detective in his bed. Shuichi has his arms wrapped around his waist and face buried in his neck.

 

He looked so adorable, like a sleeping puppy. He would love to wake him up for whatever reason, but Kokichi was also really comfortable.

He buried himself more in Shuichi, nuzzling him a bit and twining his legs with his.

“Night Night~”

 

—

 

“Everyone went to bed”

“Good” Kirumi pulled Rantarō close her torso and ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m sorry for my remarks”

 

“Haha, it’s quite alright. However I wouldn't be mad if you make those comments again~”

 

“Good to sleep, silly” The maid snorted and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“Fine, because you’re so soft” his face was now buried in her stomach, “Goodnight, Sweetheart”

“Goodnight, Beloved”

 

—

 

“Are you good now?”

 

“Yes yes” Miu had to take a small shower because of that. Now Kaede was waiting for her to come into bed with her arms open.

 

“Come hhheeerrreeee”

“Ugh! Clingy Kae-idiot” she collapsed on the bed, with Kaede simply laying on top of her.

 

“That shower must’ve helped a bit, you should be able to sleep”

 

She was right, the Inventor was already out like a light.

“Aw, Goodnight” Kaede left a small kiss on her ear and closed her eyes.

 

—

 

“Wow” Tsumugi went through some of the messages and then jolted them down on a small notebook

 

“I want to use these in the future! They’re good lines! But will plain ol' me really need them?”

 

She tapped her chin with the pen in her grasp.

 

“Yes! When I’m in character with cosplays!! Speaking of such, I need to finish one in the next two days…”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not Sorry for this chapter I wanted to love my ships for this one
> 
> But not all chapter will focus on the ships listed of course!! I will let you know if it's a shippy chapter


	3. Belated Love Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emo Detective: I was sleeping
> 
> Harumaki: For four days
> 
> Emo Detective: Ye
> 
> Maid Mom: That’s a coma, Shuichi
> 
> Emo Detective: I was really tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....actually had a fic planned for Shuichi but then I got a huge mood drop and didn't do it, but I didn't forget and will give my baby boy love! It's what he deserves

6 SEPT 20XX

 

Bugs Bunny: It is good movei! Trust me!

 

Keebs: Cars Two Was Awful!

 

Bugs Bunny: It was not!

 

Emo Detective: brb

 

Harumaki: Okay.

 

______________________

 

11 SEPT 20XX

 

Emo Detective: Hey Guys I’m back!

 

THE BEST: BABE!!! YOU SAID YOU WERE NAPPING

 

Melody: Your brb was more of a gtg, we tried to contact you!

 

Bugs Bunny: And we try t get in rom!

 

Emo Detective: I was sleeping

 

Harumaki: For four days

 

Emo Detective: Ye

 

Maid Mom: That’s a coma, Shuichi

 

Emo Detective: I was really tired

 

Balls: But why were you hiding from us for that long?

 

Emo Detective: Well...isn’t it obvious?

 

Mystery Man: What do you mean?

 

Emo Detective: Well, There was a certain day I didn’t want to be around for

 

Bugs Bunny: Labour Day?

 

Smol Lesbian: Sunday?

 

Keebs: I Do Not Know What Day He Is Talking About

 

THE BEST: Oh

 

THE BEST: I know

 

Balls: What is it?

 

Balls: Is it important?

 

Sista Sista: Well, If it was we would know, correct?

 

Emo Detective: I really don’t want to talk about more of it

 

Emo Detective: It’s not my favourite day, so I hide

 

Maid Mom: Shuichi…

 

THE BEST: Mom check your PM

 

Maid Mom: Okay

 

Big Lesbian: Well how about we all cheer up now! That day is long gone and we don’t have to worry about it anymore!

 

Emo Detective: Thanks, Tenko

 

Emo Detective: How has everyone been?

 

Otaku: Working! >w>

 

Harumaki: Hanging Out with Kaito mainly

 

Keebs: You Have Been Hanging Out With Kaito A Lot Lately

 

Harumaki: What are you going to do about it? Ground me?

 

Mistress InventorInventor: DO IT NO BALLS

 

Luminary of the Stars!: It’s no big deal! We are just training! Shuichi would be with us but he was away

 

Melody: Brb

 

Mistress Inventor: Where?

 

Melody: My lab, need to practice. Wanna come with?

 

Mistress Inventor: Hella

 

Keebs: How Do You Feel, Shuichi Saihara? Need Anything?

 

Emo Detective: Im okay, thanks

 

Keebs: No Problem!

 

Mystery Man: Oh hey do you guys wanna hear a story?

 

Atwua: OH OH TELL US!!!

 

Otaku: *Sits down* OwO

 

THE BEST: Tsumugi wtf

 

Mystery Man: Anyway, I was exploring the campus as usual, but I found something interesting

 

Balls: Where? Is it bad?

 

Bugs Bunny: Hopefully not!

 

Mystery Man: No! It was some cool sunshades!!

 

Mystery Man: I look fly

 

Mystery Man: Snaps in Z formation

 

Big Lesbian: That wasnt interesting

 

Mystery Man: They look amazing once you see them

 

Big Lesbian: I will after Himiko’s magic show

 

Smol Lesbian: Nyeh

 

Mystery Man: I love them, okay? Dont @ me like this

 

Sista Sista: @Mystery Man

 

Mystery Man: I trusted you

 

Sista Sista: Kehehe

Ryoma: Gonta, Kiyo, I need your help, You two are tall

 

Gonta: OTW

 

Sista Sista: Okay

 

Mystery Man: Aw, everyone keeps leaving, thats a shame

 

Emo Detective: Busy Day

 

Emo Detective: I guess

 

Emo Detective: Hey, Kaito, ready to train?

 

Harumaki: We have to do it later

 

Emo Detective: Oh...k

 

Harumaki: You’ll live

 

Atwua: Im going to go eat if anyone needs me!

 

Otaku: Oh! I should come! Im starving >~<

 

Otaku: I’m sure Kirumi made something good!

 

Smol lesbian: Im...so sleepy

 

Emo Detective: You should take a nap

 

Smol Lesbian: We can cuddle and snuggle, Tenko

 

Big Lesbian: PLEASE

 

Big Lesbian: On my way to KISS THAT FACE

 

Emo Detective: Huh, maybe I should keep myself busy

 

Mystery Man: Good idea!

 

Mystery Man: We can do something

 

Harumaki: No.

 

Harumaki: Shuichi

 

Emo Detective: Ye jhubdsxzuka

 

Keebs: Is He Okay?

 

___________

  
  


“MAKI WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!”

 

“Come on” She impatiently tugged on to his arm, “Get out of your damn bed”

“Can I at least put on my regular clothes?!”

 

“Is it needed?”

“Maybe!”

“Do you have pants on?”

“No…”

 

Maki let go and turned around.

“Go ahead”

 

Shuichi’s heart finally made its way back to his chest, able to breathe and regain what just happened. Out of nowhere, she just burst into his room with a hard slam and almost took him out of the bed. If she used her full power, he would be done for.

 

“Thanks…” he rose from his bed and headed to his closet. Even though Maki just see anything going on, the detective could sense a cold stare from her.

 

He shuddered.

 

“My parents left overseas on my birthday!”

 

There was another pit of silence.

Why the hell did he say that out loud?! Did Maki’s presence force him too?!

 

“I see...Are you done?”

 

Shuichi nodded.

 

“Let’s go then” Maki wasted no time and let the way out of the dorms.

He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but quickly closed it. He stayed silent as he followed Maki from behind and hands behind his back. What does she want from him? Are they going to train on their own? Without Kaito?

 

“I-I Uhh…”

“Dining Hall first, we will eat and train, you must have not eaten in well...four days”

“W-Well I had snacks in my room! I didn't really...sleep for four days straight”

 

“But you haven’t done anything for four days, such as see sunlight” with that, Maki opened the doors to the outside world.

 

Shuichi shrank away from the light.

 

“Hurry, Kaito is waiting for us there. He is making sure no one eats our food”

“Alright….” he bit his bottom lip and placed his hands in his pockets.

 

The entire walk was silent. No talk whatsoever, or little sighs here and there. Even the sound of their footsteps was absent.

 

It felt like the longest walk to the dining hall ever.

“Okay, shall you do the honours?” With her arms crossed, she allowed the detective to go on and open the door.

 

“Why me?”

“Why not, see if you still have any of your strength” There was a hint of amusement in her tone, very subtle though.

 

Well, might as well.

 

Shuichi went ahead and opened the doors to the dining hall.

 

_ POP POP! _

_ VVVRRREEE _

_ WOOP WOOP _

_ SURPRISE! _

 

Dull amber eyes grew wide in utter shock, his mouth open ajar as several streamers and confetti fell on him. It took him a couple of heartbeats to take in what just happened.

 

Right in front of him was Kokichi with the used popper that went off right in his face. Right behind at the table revealed everyone else in the class with Kaede and Kaito in the middle.

 

Holding a cake that said…

 

_ We love you, Shuichi Saihara _

 

“Happy Love Day!” Kokichi cheered, “Since you don’t like your actual birthday, I thought of the idea that we make it into an ‘I love Shuichi Saihara’ Day! We will do it on the 7th of September! Not this year though~”

 

“I-I-I...Wait!! I thought you were all…”

“We lied” Korekiyo confessed, “Kokichi messaged all of us privately to come by, so we made excuses for us to... _ bee are bee _ ”

 

“I was the one who stayed till the end until Maki came to get you!” Rantaro called out. He was wearing black sunshades with crazy peacock feathers on the side. Well, he was right, those are an interesting find.

 

“My sidekick deserves nothing but the best!!” Kaito gave him a firm thumbs up. 

  
  


“Because we do love you, Shuichi” Kaede beamed

  
  


“I….I….” He had no idea how to respond. He stood there, frozen in place, taking in everything that was going on, for him. They did this all for him…

 

Why was his vision getting blurry?

“Hey” Maki stood by his head and gave Shuichi a light grin.

“You okay there?”

“Y-Yeah!!” He quickly wiped his eyes and nodded, “T-Thanks, everyone…”

  
  


_ Happy Shuichi Love Day! _


	4. A...not so...Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BEST: Oh hey!
> 
> THE BEST: A birthday is coming up!
> 
> Big Lesbian: Who?
> 
> Melody: Rantaro’s!
> 
> Big Lesbian: Oh
> 
> Big Lesbian: Don’t care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An Arc? MAYBE SO
> 
> But yes...A smol arc is going to form, then that means more chapters...and some angst...ahuhuhu
> 
> It would be better but dang Ive been SO DRAINED lately...Im trying

1 OCTOBER 20XX

 

Sista Sista: Happy Halloween

 

Otaku: Same Hat

 

Balls: It’s only the first?

 

Melody: It’s Halloween

 

Melody: All of October is Halloweeb 

Melody: WEEN*

 

THE BEST: Weenie

 

Gonta: Weeb?

 

Mistress Miu: Weed?

 

Mystery Man: Wait where

 

Harumaki: What

 

Harumaki: There’s Weed in this goddamn school?

 

Sista Sista: No

 

Sista Sista: But i wouldn’t be surprised if there was

 

Mystery Man: How would you know if there isn’t weed?

 

Sista Sista: Funny How you’re the one questioning me?

 

Mistress Inventor: Hey, leave him fucking be

 

Mystery Man: Thanks

 

Mistress Inventor: I GOTCHU

 

THE BEST: Oh hey!

 

THE BEST: A birthday is coming up!

 

Big Lesbian: Who?

 

Melody: Rantaro’s!

 

Big Lesbian: Oh

 

Big Lesbian: Don’t care

 

Mystery Man: That’s quite alright, haha

 

Mystery Man: Im not all too excited about it

 

Maid Mom: You're not? It’s your special day, isn’t it?

 

Mystery Man: Well

 

Mystery Man: I’ll explain in the family chat

 

Otaku: You

 

Otaku: You have a family thread

 

Maid Mom: It’s one with Rantaro, Shuichi, Kokichi, and myself

 

Maid Mom: He likes calling it that

 

Mystery Man: It’s Cute :3c

 

Atwua: Nyahahaha! It is!

 

Atwua: Hey! I need to see you later, Tsumugi!

 

Otaku: Kk X3

 

Bugs Bunny: Wai, what about Rantaro bday?

 

THE BEST: I wanna plan something great! Something HUGE but not as big as my birthday!

 

Keebs: Happy Birthday, Rantaro Amami!

 

Mystery Man: It’s not my birthday, haha

 

Smol Lesbian: I’ll give you my magic wand!

 

Smol Lesbian: Is That alright?

 

Mystery Man: I love it

 

Mystery Man: Alright, brb.

 

  * •••



 

**CHAOS FUCKING FAMILY**

 

**Kirumi Tojo (Mom), Rantaro Amami (Dad), Kokichi Ouma (Son), Shuichi Saihara (Son-in-law)**

 

Dad: Okay So

 

Dad: You all know about my sisters, right?

 

Son-in-Law: Yes, why?

 

Son: Still can’t believe you have twelve (12).

 

Dad: Well, they usually like giving me surprises on my birthday. Pie in a face, splashing water on me, all of that

 

Dad: And I...I don’t know where any of them are, so I guess this time of the year makes me upset.

 

Mom: I see

 

Dad: And well

 

Dad: When Himiko started messaging about it, I had to go

 

Mom: Why is that?

 

Dad: Himiko looks too much like one of my sisters

 

Son: So she’s ugly?

 

Son-In-Law: Now is not the time

 

Dad: Actually, at times I think that’s her. The height, her personality, she watched lots of magical girl animes too.

 

Mom: Which Sister?

 

Dad: To make it easier for you all, third youngest

 

Son: Oh

 

Son: You never talk about her, I realised that

 

Dad: But...sadly they’re all missing

 

Dad: But once we graduate, I’m going to look again

 

Mom: You can do it, love

 

Mom: I believe in you

 

Dad: You are an angel

 

Dad: Thanks

 

Son-in-law: So, what are you going to do on your birthday?

 

Dad: Stay in my room, I want Kirumi here with me.

 

Son: Are you…

 

Dad: No, I just need company. Can you do that? Please? It’s a request…

 

Mom: I’ll do it, but if someone needs me, I will need to go

 

Dad: That’s Fine…

 

Dad: That’s what I need on my birthday, nothing more

 

Dad: Thanks Guys!

 

  * ••



  
  


TIME: 1155pm, 2 OCTOBER 20XX

 

THE BEST: 5 more minutes

 

Maid Mom: 5

 

Emo Detective: Almost there

 

Otaku: What are you guys going on about? >n>

 

Melody: It’s sketchy….

 

Sista Sista: Hehehehe….How could you forget so soon, Little Otaku?

 

Sista Sista: The little family is excited I see~

 

Balls: Family?

 

Maid Mom: Family?

 

Maid Mom: I wouldnt say it like that, I know we mentioned it yesterday but...

 

THE BEST: Yes! FAMILY! You are the Mom and Im the son and Shuichi is the son-in-law

 

Emo Detective: Sorry

 

Keebs: But Kirumi Does Not Like Being Called A Mom

 

Mistress Inventor: Probably because she has a Mommy Kink

 

Mystery Man: She doesnt

 

Maid Mom: I

 

Harumaki: Um

 

Luminary Of The Stars!: The fact that you know

 

Keebs: I Do Not Understand

 

Otaku: Its time to stop >:c

 

Emo Detective: THREE MINUTES

 

THE BEST: YEET

 

Otaku: WHY ARE THEY COUNTING DOWN DX

 

Sista Sista: It’s almost a national holiday

 

Sista Sista: I cant believe you forgot

 

Otaku: I have two braincells and Angie shares one and a half of them >~>

 

Atwua: uwu

 

Harumaki: Go to sleep

 

Maid Mom: I have a task to do, my apologies

 

Melody: Im about to go to beddy-bye ^.^ 

 

Harumaki: Please, you’ll wake the others

 

Melody: See ya~

 

Mistress Inventor: Oh it’s almost midnight

 

Mistress Inventor: Wonder What those dorks are up to?

 

THE BEST: GUYS

 

THE BEST: ARE YOU ZOOMING?!

 

Maid Mom: Maybe so

 

Maid Mom: Yes I’m hurrying

 

Emo Detective: !!!!!

 

Keebs: What Are They Doing?

 

Keebs: Is Everything Alright?

 

Mystery Man: Please don’t tell me

 

Mystery Man: OH MY GOD

 

  * ••



 

_ “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” _

  
  


Turns out, Shuichi Kirumi and Kokichi never “zoomed” anywhere. They were in his room the whole time.

 

Kokichi rolled out of the closet while striking a silly pose. Shuichi slipped from his desk while Kirumi scurried out from under the bed.

 

Rantaro never shrieked so high in his whole life. That only made the three of them burst into laughter.

 

“I-I’m Sorry!” The Detective got up, holding on to his stomach, “T-That! That was great! Oh, the look on your face! AHAHAHAHAHA"

 

Rantaro crossed his arms and let out a stubborn huff.

“Is this all Kokichi’s doing?!”

 

Kirumi snorted from his question.

“You—“ Out of all people, it was the dignified maid herself, Kirumi Tojo. She remained on the ground with one hand covering her mouth. Her giggling wouldn't stop.

 

“You?!”

 

“Well, you mentioned in our 'family chat' __ you did it with your sisters. I know you said this time of the year makes you uneasy...but I thought it would be nice to do something for you...cause…” she looked away, blush forming on her cheeks.

 

“We are a family, right?”

 

_ Family. _

 

His friends...his love...his “sons”...they’re Rantaro’s family as well. They were all close, sticking up to one another while they’re away from the ones they grew up with.

 

He hated the fact that he was assigned to go to an academy for Juveniles, but what was done is done. Once they all graduate, it’ll be fine again and hopefully, they all learn from their mistakes. The mistakes that brought him here.

 

The good thing about this school is that even though it can be seen as punishment, they can improve their talents. If he becomes a better Adventurer, he can find his sisters again.

 

_ ….her… _

 

“Thank you…” he lowered his head to give Kirumi a small kiss on the forehead. “But...I’m sorry I have to cut things short, I have to be with Kirumi in private”

 

Shuichi’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Not that! Trust me!”

 

Kokichi hurried next to his boyfriend, giving him the  _ I got my eye on you  _ look before heading out of the room.

 

“Happy Birthday, Dad!”

“Happy Birthday, Rantaro!”

 

With that, the couple left, leaving both Kirumi and Rantaro in the room.

 

“What’s wrong?” That was the first thing coming from the maid, hurrying up on the bed and sitting down next to him

 

“Something is wrong, I know”

 

“It’s fine”

 

“It’s not. You want to avoid everyone on your birthday and then you mentioned Himiko being like your sister. What’s going on? You never told me you got so sad on your Birthday, I should’ve never done anything…”

 

He noticed that Kirumi’s tone saddened, that made his heart drop. He quickly held on to her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

 

“No! It’s not your fault! If anything, it’s mine. Ah...I’m sorry this  _ family  _ is not the best with our birthdays, we are all working on it”

 

“I...I see…” she muttered softly.

 

“I...well Kirumi, I have another request for you. That’s why I needed those two to leave”

 

“What do you require?”

 

“I need you to make sure Himiko stays away from me….all month”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess if anyone is curious, next bit will focus on Rantaro and Himiko
> 
> Sorry if this ends up being awful lmao


	5. Avoiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery Man: We just made out, that’s why there was moaning.
> 
> Mystery Man: Before you ask, it was mainly from me
> 
> Emo Detective: Oh
> 
> Balls: Oh
> 
> Keebs: Oh
> 
> THE BEST: Oh
> 
> Melody: Oh
> 
> Luminary of The Stars!: Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so awful with the updates here,
> 
> Here is what you will expect, it's going to be some "spam" for the nest week or so. Since I've been sitting here trying to catch up
> 
> -All of the birthdays I've missed  
> -The rest of the Himiko and Rantaro Angst  
> -A very smol (And I mean smol) Halloween special  
> -Christmas Special (Lots of fluff with all of the ships given)  
> -A new ship BLOOMING

3 OCTOBER 20XX

 

Otaku: Happy Bday owo

 

Sista Sista: Took you long enough

 

Otaku: Hey

 

Otaku: You didn’t have to be so mean

 

Sista Sista: Oops

 

THE BEST: Yes!!

 

Melody: What did you guys do at midnight with Rantaro, by the way?

 

Mistress Inventor: I don’t know

 

Mistress Inventor: But I heard moaning

 

Luminary Of The Stars!: I’m sorry

 

Luminary of The Stars!: WHAT

 

Balls: Miu, don’t spread rumours

 

Mistress Inventor: I’m???? Not?????

 

Otaku: Moaning where e3e

 

Maid Mom: No.

 

Bugs Bunny: What?

 

Maid Mom: Nothing happened, I’m going to stop her there

 

Emo Detective: Are you sure?

 

Emo Detective: Because…ya know

 

Harumaki: Know What

 

Harumaki: Please don’t tell me those two did it

 

Keebs: Did It? What Do You Mean?

 

Atwua: I’ll ask Atua! He sees all…

 

Mystery Man: I just woke up and I see this

 

Mystery Man: This is FINE

 

Big Lesbian: Please don’t tell me

 

Big Lesbian: KIRUMI

 

Maid Mom: This is she

 

Big Lesbian: IS YOUR FLOWER OKAY

 

Harumaki: ….

 

Harumaki: Her What?

 

Melody: what?

 

Keebs: Kirumi Gardens Flowers? Since When?

 

Maid Mom: …

 

Maid Mom: Nothing happened

 

Mystery Man: I cant stop laughing, Kirumi is giving me a look

 

Big Lesbian: SHE’S WITH YOU AND YOU JUST WOKE UP?!

 

Big Lesbian: OH HELL NO

 

THE BEST: I’ll get my knife

 

Mystery Man: We just made out, that’s why there was moaning.

 

Mystery Man: Before you ask, it was mainly from me

 

Emo Detective: Oh

 

Balls: Oh

 

Keebs: Oh

 

THE BEST: Oh

 

Melody: Oh

 

Luminary of The Stars!: Oh

 

Maid Mom: Well, Thanks?

 

Mistress Inventor: Damn it!

 

Mystery Man: Now that’s out of the way, I am just going to be in my room. Not feeling so hot, that’s why I asked Kirumi to come by

 

Mistress Inventor: Shit, making out to the point you got sick

 

Mistress Inventor: Kae-idiot, step up your game

 

Melody: >:c

 

Sista Sista: May we pay a visit?

 

Keebs: I Should Take Care Of You! For I Cannot Get Sick!

 

Maid Mom: I have it handled, but thank you

 

Keebs: Just Let Me Know If You Need Anything!

 

Emo Detective: What about any gifts?

 

Mystery Man: Oh! Shuichi, can you take them and give them to me tonight?

 

Emo Detective: Ah, Okay?

 

Balls: Is it that bad?

 

Mystery Man: I don’t want you guys to get sick, that’s all. Better to be safe than sorry

 

Smol Lesbian: nyeh

 

Smol Lesbian: i’m awake

 

Keebs: Good Morning, Himiko!

 

Smol Lesbian: so i can’t come by, Rantaro?

 

Mystery Man: Yeah, Sorry…

 

Mystery Man: I’m going back to sleep if anyone needs me, thank you though!

 

Smol Lesbian: youre welcome!

 

Big Lesbian: Whatever

 

Big Lesbian: ANYWAY!! Maki?

 

Luminary Of The Stars!: She’s busy!

 

Big Lesbian: With what?

 

Luminary Of The Stars!: We are training

 

Mistress Inventor: why the fuck are you messaging us then?

 

Luminary Of The Stars!: Snack break

 

Luminary Of The Stars!: She’s skipping hers, again

 

Emo Detective: How come you didn’t tell me there was training?

 

Sista Sista: Oh dear

 

Melody: Oh

 

Mistress Inventor: the tea is brewing…

 

THE BEST: maybe so

 

Harumaki: We started early and didn’t want to wake you

 

Harumaki: You slept with Kokichi last night, I didn’t want to go in there.

 

Emo Detective: We didn’t do anything!

 

Harumaki: I don’t want to go in there

 

Emo Detective: Well fine

 

Keebs: Where Are You, Shuichi? I Would Like To Give Rantaro His Gift Now!

 

Emo Detective: In the dining hall!

 

  * •••



 

Shuichi was sitting inside the dining hall as stated, tapping his foot impatiently as he kept messaging Rantaro. He didn't go to sleep, he and two others knew that. He wanted to make sure that the adventurer was okay...

  _Hopefully this will pass soon..._

 

"Here Here!!" Kiibo called out with a present in his hands. Himiko, Korekiyo, Kaede, and Kaito hurried behind the robot with their individual bags for The Adventurer.

"I hope he likes it..." Himiko pouted a bit, "I worked hard on it, Kirumi helped me with it too!"

"Angie and Tsumugi helped me with this!! Now they are working on this big project...I'm confused on what it is though"

 

Kaito chuckled, "Must be getting ready for Halloween! I'm excited! Anyway, send our love to Amami, kay?"

 

"You bet!" Shuichi gave them a panged smile, thinking that no one would notice the look he gave them. Kaede's eyes narrowed but then left the gift on the table.

"I'll text Rantaro later to see if he needs anything" she informed, "You don't need to do everything for him! After all, we are all a family"

 

Shuichi blinked in thought, staring at the other as she smiled at him brightly.

...She was right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting here for MONTHS now I can finally post it EVEN if it is SO OLD


	6. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede: Oh! Goodmorning!
> 
> Kaede: Anyway, we need to talk
> 
> Rantaro: About What?
> 
> Kaede: You, silly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...
> 
> I'm going to note it in the beginning chapter but this is for everyone who started reading this since day 1. There's no killing game and the whole v3 cast are indeed inside the School for Gifted Juveniles. Why are they there? They all did a bad deed and was sent there as punishment, and they are residing there for the whole school semester. SO Hope's Peak Academy is canon and there WILL be mentions of over students from the previous games!!
> 
> Why are they in the school juvy? That's for another fic on another day...
> 
> Also, I really need to make the texting more...text persay? Feels too formal, so expect more errors but they all make sense, dont worry

5 OCTOBER 20XX

 

“Hey Kae, what’s on your mind?”

“Hmm?” The pianist looked up at her girlfriend.

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’ve been staring into fucking space for the past five minutes, I can tell that there’s something stuck in that pretty little head of yours. Now, what’s up?”

 

Kaede didn’t speak and kept tapping on her Monopad anxiously. Should she go ahead and tell her? What if she ends up telling someone else? She didn’t want to make such a big deal about it…

 

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. She should trust Miu with this, right? The inventor may have her moments that are unexpected and crazy, but when it’s time to be serious, Miu will be serious.

 

“I’m worried about Rantaro” she explained, “We haven’t seen him in days. He’s been in his room the whole time since his birthday”

 

“Well, he’s sick! If I was sick I wouldn’t want to leave either”

“Not even when you need to get some fresh air? When I get sick, Rantaro would try and take me on a small walk around the school so I don’t stay in there forever. Shouldn’t he follow his own advice?”

“I don’t follow my own advice I give to people” Miu admitted.

“I— whatever! I’m just worried okay...there seems to be more than we don’t know about….”

 

"...You're right" Miu nodded slightly, "Some shit just doesnt...add up"

 

_ She agrees with me... _

 

"Yea, I told Shuichi that I will be talking to Rantaro later. You know, check up on him? He still talks in the chat but not as much anymore...Same with Shuichi and Kirumi. Come to think of it, Kokichi has been a bit quiet as well"

 

Miu leaned her head on Kaede’s shoulder, sapphire eyes low and tongue sticking out a bit.  On the surface, it may seem like some silly gesture she’s doing, but that means Miu is deep in thought.

 

"What's on your mind, babe?"

"Hold on"

 

Kaede nodded and kept tapping her monopad again. Whatever it is, hopefully, it will help pull Rantaro into place as soon as possible.

 

“I got it, now listen to me”

That piqued her interest. She was pretty sure that it would be a good one as well. Her girlfriend is extremely smart, but will it be safe…?

 

“It seems like the ones who are centred around whatever is going on with Rantaro is Kokichi, Kirumi, and Shuichi. I’m pretty sure Kirumi and Shuichi will not say a word and say the same thing they’ve been telling everyone, ‘He’s sick and doesn’t want to be around anyone’. But…”

 

“But what, Miu?”

 

“You and Rantaro are close, so is myself and Kokichi. How about we talk to them individually and see if we can get any more information about this case? They might spill the beans!”

 

“I…” She blinked a couple of times. That wasn’t a bad idea at all. They are only talking to two people and won’t go around spreading it to others.  _ Besides...we are simply worried about our friend. _

_ What if he’s really sick…? _

 

“Sure, but it’s late…and maybe Rantaro won't uncover the whole truth since he is...well...he's Rantaro"

“I’m sure they’re up, go on ahead and see. If not, we can always wait till the morning. Then with Rantaro just...try and think a bit, I'm sure you can break him a bit, I believe in ya"

 

Kaede nodded slightly while flipping her monopad to face the screen.

That’s when she headed to the contacts and clicked on “Rantaro Amami”.

 

  * ••



 

2:57AM

**Direct Message: Rantaro Amami**

 

**Kaede** : Hey 

 

**Kaede** : know it’s late, sorry about that

 

**Kaede** : you might not be awake, so I can wait in the morning 

 

**Rantaro** : I’m awake,

 

**Rantaro** : Im not a sleeper

 

**Rantaro** : lol

 

**Kaede** : Oh! Goodmorning!

 

**Kaede** : Anyway, we need to talk

 

**Rantaro** : About What?

 

**Kaede:** You, silly!

 

**Kaede** : We have all been worries about you

 

**Kaede** : *worried

 

**Rantaro** : Ah, this cold has been taking a toll on me

 

**Kaede** : But that’s what I’m confused about

 

**Kaede** : Amami, you rarely get sick, but when you do you’re okay with others seeing you

 

**Kaede** : And you would come outside sometimes

 

**Rantaro** : Yeah…?

 

**Kaede** : Not to mention when we get sick, you always come to the rescue knowing how to cure us in a matter of a day

 

**Kaede** : Dont you have a remedy for colds? That you picked up from your adventures?

 

**Kaede** : Why haven’t you used it?

 

**Rantaro** : Damn, this is a serious conversation to have late at night

 

 **Kaede** : You used it for us and for yourself, I know you packed some medicine with you before we were sent to this school

 

**Rantaro** : What’s all of this about?

 

 **Rantaro** : This is a lil scary, haha

 

**Kaede** : What happened on your birthday? What did those three do?

 

**Rantaro** : Nothinf

 

**Rantaro** : sorry about mytypo, it’s late

 

**Kaede** : idc

 

**Rantaro** : October isn’t the best month for me. Yes it’s my@birthday and all but it brings back bad memories. Msisters would do things for me all month, including Halloween

 

**Rantaro** : I remember, the last Halloween I spent with them, I was a vampire. They made me the costume and everything.

 

**Rantaro** : It’s a big month for family I guess. It makes me feel uneasy so I’m staying away from everyone.

 

**Kaede** : I’m a little confused

 

**Kaede** : Because this time of the month reminds you of family, yet you allow Kirumi Kokichi and Shuichi to see you

 

**Kaede** : Which are the closest people to you, your girlfriend and your “sons”. That sounds like a family bond

 

**Kaede** : Shouldnt they a lso not b allowed to see you? It doesn’t addip 

 

**Kaede** : Sorry

 

**Rantaro** : About the typos or straight up exposing me?

 

**Kaede** : Yes

 

**Rantaro** : Haha, its okay, I’ll confess it to you.

 

**Rantaro** : Himiko reminds me of one of my sisters, down to the T. It makes me uncomfortable. That plus this time of the month is unsettling. So I’m...avoiding her

 

**Kaede** : Oh I see

 

**Kaede** : Ty for letting me know. It’s late, I’ll chat with you tomorrow

 

**Kaede** : Talk more in the groupchat, people are getting worried

 

**Rantaro** : I’ll try

 

**Rantaro** : Night Night

 

**Kaede** : Dont let the bedbugs bite

 

  * ••



 

**Disaster Duo**

**Cow (Miu) Chicken (Kokichi)**

 

**Cow** : Ey yo Ma

 

**Cow** : Stop devouring your boyfriend and talk to me

 

**Chicken:** Excuse me

 

**Chicken** : That’s only on Saturdays

 

**Chicken** : What do you want

 

**Cow** : I can’t believe you admitted that

 

**Cow** : anyway

 

**Cow** : What’s yp with your Dad

 

**Chicken:** Oh he’s being a fucking wuss

 

**Cow** : Oh damn

 

**Cow** : I was not...expecting that

 

**Cow** : Go on

 

**Chicken** : You see, he’s scared about this time of the month

 

**Chicken** : Like...one of his 12 sisters and Himiko are alike

 

**Chicken** : And he’s like “Nah I’m not going to try and work through my problems and avoid everyone all month, especially Himiko”

 

**Cow** : What the fuck

 

**Cow:** Keep going with this tea

 

**Chicken** : Is anyone with you?

 

**Cow** : Kaede

 

**Cow** : We both came with the idea of talking to the main people in this Rantaro case to see what the fu k is up

 

**Cow** : We beinf Just me

 

**Chicken** : I’m so proud of you for once

 

**Chicken** : But you know Mom and Shuichi won’t say a word to you, they’re really protective over him

 

**Chicken** : But I can see the look on their faces, they really want Rantaro to find a better coping mechanism and shit.

 

**Chicken** : I’m waiting for them to snap

 

**Cow** : Alrigjt so, what can we do to make sure Rantaro isn’t like this?

 

**Chicken** : Easy

 

**Chicken** : We have Himiko do something special for him

 

**Chicken** : she clearly cares for him and sees him as a big brother figure

 

**Chicken** : Have you seen them in the afternoons? They would play these RPGs sometimes

 

 **Chicken** : Not to mention that the gift she gave him was cute as FUCK

 

**Cow** : So what can we do? What will Himiko do?

 

**Chicken:** Kaede talked to who?

 

**Cow** : Rantaro

 

**Chicken** : Did she get anything from him?

 

**Cow** : I’ll ask

 

**Cow** : Yea they talked

 

**Chicken** : Alright, we will set our plan in the morning

 

**Chicken** : It’s late and Shuichi is whimpering at me to go back to sleep

 

**Cow** : Cute

 

**Cow** : I’ll talk to ya in the morning

 

**Cow** : Let’s get this bread

 

**Chicken** : Love you birch

 

**Chicken** : Bitch*

 

**Cow** : Wow I can’t believe you did that awful typo goodnight you Hoe

 

**Cow** : Lov u 2 best friend 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miu and Kokichi are best friends and you cannot change my mind


	7. Girls! Girls! Girls!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pianya: Anyway, what’s up Tsumugi?
> 
> Cory In The House: I need you to tell me your sexuality in the most obscure way possible!! ^3^
> 
> Cory In The House: The only rule is that you can’t say the actual term. You can say like...the colours or anything that relates to it
> 
> Queen Steampunk: All Of The above
> 
> Cory In The House: Great start XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 1k hits and almost 100 kudos!! I wasn't expecting this to be one of my most famous works...next to that being smut
> 
> I have everything planned/written out already, but if you have any ideas, fluffy or angsty, let me know!! I can see if I can squeeeeeeeeeeeeeze it in
> 
> Just a couple more chapters for October!! I have a really cute one with ships coming up soon and I am SO EXCITED to post them

**Queens of the Kingdom**

**Pianya (Kaede), Kirumami (Kirumi), Ojamajo (Himiko), Fuck (Angie), WLW (Tenko), Cory in the House (Tsumugi), Queen Steampunk (Miu), Kawa (Maki)**

 

**Cory In The House** : Hey, can you all do me a favour?

 

**Cory In The House** : It’s nothing bad, I promise. It’s easy too c:

 

**Kirumami** : Yes?

 

**Queen Steampunk** : What’s up? I’m in the lab with Kaede atm

 

**Fuck** : I’m here!!

 

**Kawa** : Took a break from training, so I’m here. Make it quick.

 

**Kirumami** : It’s nice to see you and Kaito getting along so well

 

**Kirumami** : You seem a bit brighter too

 

**Kawa** : Dont you dare, Kirumi

 

**WLW** : Dont touch our Mami, Maki. She’s the only one with braincells

 

**Pianya** : Anyway what’s up Tsumugi?

 

**Cory In The House** : I need you to tell me your sexuality in the most obscure way possible!! ^3^

 

**Cory In The House** : The only rule is that you can’t say the actual term. You can say like...the colours or anything that relates to it

 

**Queen Steampunk** : All Of The above

 

**Cory In The House** : Great start XD

 

**WLW** : You know my sexuality…

 

**Cory In The House** : Just do it!! It’s a fun game for us!! 

 

**WLW** : I kissed a girl and I liked it 

 

**Cory In The House** : Oh Lyrics! :D

 

**Fuck** : Let’s Pan this out!

 

**Cory In The House** : YES PUNS!!

 

**Kawa** : The best of both worlds, but you need a key to get in

 

**Kirumami** : Poker.

 

**Ojamajo** : World hard and cold...titty soft and warm

 

**Ojamajo** : While playing Poker

 

**Pianya** : Gorls hot 

 

**WLW** : Well That was interesting

 

**WLW** : Maki, I liked yours 

 

**Kawa** : Thanks, Tsumugi hasn’t gone yet though

 

**Cory In The House** : I’m far too plain to think of something clever, Les-be-honest!

:3

 

**Pianya** : You should’ve said “Watch Naruto”

 

**Cory In The House** : Leave me alone I have two (2) braincells

 

**Cory In The House** : That’s it tho!! Thank you ladies ( ･ω･)ﾉ 

  
  


  * •••



  
  


_ Tsumugi added  _ **_Kaede, Himiko, and Tenko_ **

**_Tsumugi_ ** _ changed the chatroom name to “ _ **_Let’s Go Lesbians!_ ** _ ” _

 

**Tsumugi** : welcome

 

**Tenko** : I

 

**Tenko** : I LIKE THIS!!!

 

**Tenko** : POWERFUL!!!

 

**Himiko** : let’s go lesbians let’s go!!!

 

**Kaede** : WOOOOO

 

**_Kaede_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Piano Lesbian_ ** _ ” _

 

**_Kaede_ ** _ changed  _ **_Tsumugi_ ** _ ’s name to “ _ **_Weeb Lesbian_ ** _ ” _

 

**_Himiko_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Withcy Lesbian_ ** _ ” _

 

**_Tenko_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Disaster Lesbian_ ** _ ” _

 

**_Himiko_ ** _ changed  _ **_Diaster Lesbian_ ** _ ’s name to “ _ **_Queen Lesbian_ ** _ ” _

 

**Queen Lesbian** : This is...so good

 

**Queen Lesbian** : Thank you 

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : Anyway!! I made this group for a reason

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : To talk about girls, such as BSD Kouyou Ozaki (●´∀｀●) 

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : And I want to take about a project Angie and I are doing :p

 

**Piano Lesbian** : Is there a reason why you won’t say it on the main chat with all of us?

 

**Piano Lesbian** : I’m curious :0c

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : I wanted to have as little people knowing, so you guys are the winners

 

 **Witchy** **Lesbian** : Is it for Halloween?

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : Yes!! Angie and I got everyone and randomly selected half of the class to get costumes :D

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : I would do all but AH >A< that’s SOOOO much work with SOOOO little time!! Con-crunch 2.0 

 

**Queen Lesbian** : Who were the winners?

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : Kaito, Maki, Kokichi, Korekiyo, Rantaro, Kiibo, Kaede, and Gonta! (ღ˘ω˘ღ) 

 

**Queen Lesbian** : That’s a lot of boys

 

**Queen Lesbian** : How the hell did so many boys get selected

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : That’s Just hooooow the cards play

 

**Piano Lesbian** : I WIN!!!

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : Shuichi too! But I’ve been working on his since last month!! I’m excited X3

 

**Piano Lesbian** : What’s Shuichi’s?

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : He wanted to be Edogawa Ranpo!!! :D

 

**Piano Lesbian** : 

 

**Piano Lesbian** : Uh

 

**Piano Lesbian** : He wants to be an author?

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : I’ll explain later, but I need some help with the rest!! With Angie by my side it’ll be quicker but I’m not sure who should be who!!

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : I dont know what shows and such they really like so I can’t give them a chara...so generic Halloween outfits? Or something?

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : I have Kiibo’s, Gonta’s, Shuichi’s, and Kokichi’s

 

**Queen Lesbian** : Let’s start with Kaede first

 

**Queen Lesbian** : Watchu want

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : (*°∀°)=3 

 

**Piano Lesbian** : Something with pumpkins?! You don’t have to make it complicated

 

 **Piano** **Lesbian** : I really dont know XD I trust you and Angie

 

**Witchy Lesbian** : Make Maki something evil

 

**Piano Lesbian** : She would be a super cute demon!!

 

**Queen Lesbian** : That’s six!

 

**Piano Lesbian** : I can ask Maki and Kirumi what their boyfriends would like!

 

**Queen Lesbian** : Maki and Kaito aren’t together!

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : Uh-Huh e3e they have been hanging around a looooot. That Chem..,,

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : But would Korekiyo be a good Grim Reaper? I have most of it together already…<(⇀‸↼‶)>

 

**Witchy Lesbian** : Definitely!!

 

**Queen Lesbian** : Kaito can be a vampire!

 

**Witchy Lesbian** : Nyeh...Rantaro makes a better vampire

 

**Piano Lesbian** : I agree with Himiko

 

**Piano Lesbian** : Rantaro would be an EXCELLENT vampire

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : And Kaito?

 

**Queen Lesbian** : Does He have to be in there???? Can you switch it out for a girl????

 

**Witchy Lesbian** : Dont be mean Tenko

 

**Witchy Lesbian** : ):

 

**Queen Lesbian** : Fine….

 

**Piano Lesbian** : Hehe, what about a werewolf?!

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : These are some great ideas and I’ll def talk to Angie about them!! Ty my fellow lesbeans!!!

 

**Weeb Lesbian** : I’ll keep you all posted (。･ω･)ﾉﾞ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the gorls, there's going to be another one in the future  
> next chapter will have the disaster duo Miu and Kokichi once more


	8. DUDUDUDU Cant wait to get a mouthful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu and Kokichi get going with their plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Miu are BEST FRIENDS and no one can tell me otherwise!!
> 
> Anyway, this didn't have that much text, its at the end. So more dialogue here and then the group chat later on
> 
> Two more chapters for October!! There's going to be around 2-3 chapters in each month till I made it to the month I started catching up on (March). So basically a birthday chapter and then a holiday chapter. There may be one of them being chaotic in the middle of all of that

**10 OCTOBER 20XX // 2:03pm**

 

“MOOOOOOOOM, WE’RE HUNGRY!!!”

 

Here come two crazy students charging into the kitchen where Kirumi was cooking.

 

“Please stop calling me that…”

“You already know I won’t” Kokichi was the one who spoke with a bright smile on his face. Miu was behind him with a small shrug.

 

“I can always call you Mommy”

“Nevermind, what would you two like to eat?”

“Pancakes!! Chocolate chip pancakes!!” They chanted. One of Kirumi’s best meals were her Chocolate chip pancakes, probably because she has to make them for the Supreme Leader almost every day.

 

“Please wait in the dining hall, I’ll give them to you when ready”

  
  
  


Six stacks of Pancakes in total. Three for Miu and three for Kokichi. They only had two each, leaving one remaining on both sides.

 

“Why didn’t we do this several days ago?”

“Because Mom wouldn’t make us pancakes, duh! At least we are doing it, Kay?”

 

Kokichi put both of them on the plate and hurried back into the dorms with Miu closeby. Thankfully no one was paying them no mind and doing their own thing. Kaito and Maki were training, Kaede and Tenko were talking, Gonta and Kiibo were looking for bugs, then Angie and Tsumugi were heading back inside the school.

 

The others? Not in their sight at least.

“Alright…” Kokichi opened the door to the dorms and carefully made their way to Rantaro’s room. They had to make a scene out of it, extreme tip-toeing and even Miu did a somersault over to the door.

 

“Target Reached” The Inventor whispered. Kokichi nodded and placed the plate of pancakes down on the floor.

 

“....No sound, he might be asleep” he confirmed with an ear on the door. He then carefully turned the door handle.

 

“Unlocked…fufufu~”

“Never laugh like that again”

“Sorry, I got it from this thing Shu likes” Kokichi opened the door very slowly, enough to make sure the door doesn’t make any excessive noises.

 

There was the Adventurer, resting ever so peacefully…

 

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s do it before they aren’t so warm anymore…”

 

Miu and Kokichi took one chocolate chip pancake, still fresh and drippy, perfect for their little plan.

 

_WAM!_

 

The two threw the pancakes straight into Rantaro’s face, enough to have him spring awake and stood up from the bed.

 

Oh, his outfit was _hilarious._

 

“H-HEY!”

 

“BYE BYE!” Miu hurries off and pulled Kokichi to follow. The Supreme Leader blew a raspberry and left the Adventurer be with chocolate on his face and a pancake in his lap.

 

“You won’t get away that easily!!” He shouted and ran out of the dorms.

“GET BACK HERE YOU TWO”

 

His shout was enough to have others come out of the rooms and curious about what’s going on.

 

“You’ll have to catch us!!!” Kokichi hopped on Miu’s back and waved at the other cheerfully.

 

“Is That Rantaro?!”

“He’s outside!!”

“Miu! Kokichi! What in the world did you do?!”

“Doesn’t matter! The thief and princess are getting away!!”

“Catch them!!”

 

Now others who were outside were rooting for them.

 

“You guys can get away!! I know you can!!”

“TEAM MIU AND KOKICHI!!”

“Can you all shut up”

“Use your powers!!”

 

 _My powers?_ Why did someone suggest…

 

…

 

Oh.

 

Rantaro just realised he was wearing a dragon onesie he received on his birthday.

It was light green with a white belly. Tiny wings followed behind it with a long tail as well. There’s the hood with the dragon’s face as well, but it wasn’t on his head at the moment.

 

_So it looks like we are...roleplaying?_

_I haven’t done this in a minute._

 

“You can’t catch us!!”

 

_Might as well_

 

“I may have been stuck in my cave for so looong! But I am still as strong as ever!!”

Rantaro is picking up the pace!!

 

“OH FUCK FUCK FUCK!!”

“SHIT WHY ARE YOU SO FAST?!”

“HE IS A FUCKIN ADVENTURER HE HAS THE LEGS OF A GOD”

 

Their constant bickering didn’t help their situation, it made them slow down unconsciously and gave the dragon the perfect opportunity to grab a hold of Miu’s shoulder.

 

“Gotcha!”

“F-FUCK!” She halted, anxiously looking over her shoulder with Kokichi doing the same thing.

 

Yup, there was Rantaro. In the dragon onesie and some chocolate still on his face.

Though his expression seemed carefree, they were ready for a Big Brother scolding.

 

“So!” He crosses his arms and tapped his foot, “Looks like you guys wanted to waste some food, huh?”

 

“We….” Kokichi whimpered, “We wanted you to come outside, Daaaaad”

 

“You could’ve tried something else besides... _that_ ”

 

“Hey, Rantaro! You look better!!”

“What’s with that outfit?!”

“I think it fits you really well!!”

“Who made it?!”

  


“Who…?” Rantaro blinked, seeing several coming around and looking at the three of them with curiosity.

 

“It’s soooo Cute” Kaede chirped, “You’re a big bad dragon”

 

“Did Tsumugi make it for you?” Maki titled her head to the side.

 

“Uh…,” The one who gave it to him almost slipped his mind. Yet, Rantaro thinks about that all the time.

 

“It was a Birthday gift from Himiko…!”

 

  * •••



 

**City of New Albion // 2:45pm**

**Brass Goggles (Miu), Two Birds (Kaede)**

 

 **Two Birds:** MIU

 

 **Two Birds:** WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO

 

 **Two Birds:** HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET RANTARO OUT OF HIS ROOM?!

 

 **Two Birds:** AND WHATS WITH THE ONESIE?!

 

 **Brass Goggles:** ah

 

 **Brass Goggles:** Kokichi and I had a plan...with pancakes

 

 **Two Birds:** I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING OURS

 

 **Brass Goggles:** I mean...you mentioned the costume

 

 **Brass Goggles:** We still have that, but not enough

 

 **Brass Goggles:** we pushed the agenda

 

 **Two Birds:** Ah...you two are absolute disasters

 

 **Two Birds:** no wonder you two were the bestest friends back in Hope’s Peak

 

 **Two Birds:** I thought you 2 were going to get together

 

 **Brass Goggles:** Nah he was already eyeing on you-know-who.

 

 **Brass Goggles:** But How is the Halloween costume stuff going

 

 **Two Birds:** Good

 

 **Two Birds:** I love you but what the fuck

 

 **Brass Goggles:** we got this so don’t worry <3

 

——

 

**Kings of The Clouds // 2:45pm**

**Phantom (Kokichi), Ranpo (Shuichi)**

 

 **Ranpo:** babe

 

 **Ranpo:** thank you so much for getting Rantaro out of his room

 

 **Ranpo:** I almost snapped

 

 **Ranpo:** you’re the best

 

 **Phantom:** :3c

 

——

 

**Direct Message: Rantaro and Kaede**

 

 **Kaede:** I’m so sorry about what happened 

 

 **Kaede:** u good?

 

 **Rantaro:** Yeah! XD

 

 **Rantaro:** That was...something

 

 **Rantaro:** But it was nice being outside again. I might do this again

 

 **Kaede:** you said you were uncomfortable with Himiko but you wore the outfit she gave you on her birthday

 

 **Rantaro:** I love it so much

 

 **Rantaro:** she reminds me of one of my sisters...which is sad. But wearing it makes me happy

 

 **Rantaro:** I really hate that I’m doing this because Himiko is innocent

 

 **Kaede:** Please Rantaro

 

 **Kaede:** Try

 

 **Rantaro:** just give me a bit

 

 **Rantaro:** tell your gf I said thanks

 

 **Rantaro:** and I’ll let Kokichi know he’s grounded

 

**SQAH // 3:06pm**

 

 **THE BEST** sent a photo

 

 **THE BEST:** you can thank me later

 

 **Sista Sista:** is that Rantaro in a dragon outfit?

 

 **Sista Sista:** interesting

 

 **Balls:** well thats something

 

 **Bugs Bunny:** Cute!!

 

 **Smol Lesbian:** That’s the outfit I got on his birthday!!!

 

 **Smol Lesbian:** he…he likes it!! :D

 

 **Mystery Man:** haha, Yea I do. I love it

 

 **Otaku:** Amami! (シ_ _)シ

 

 **Mystery Man:** thanks again

 

 **Smol Lesbian:** you’re welcome!! I’m glad you like it!!

 

 **Atwua:** What’s this? OWO? Rantaro adopted another?

 

 **THE BEST:** Nah that’s the sister

 

 **THE BEST:** I have gay aunts now

 

 **Smol Lesbian:** yay!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry this arc will end soon,  
> and later on I have plans for another angsty arc fufufu,  
> I might do it but :3c we will see


	9. Keebs Day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for more Miu and Kokichi being diasters^tm
> 
> I wrote this awhile back and was like "lmao they would do something crazy for this bean" and here we are  
> With some Shuichi and Rantaro helping out as well!!
> 
> The first part was added....last minute? I was thinking of having it or not but then I decided to put it in, sorry if its bad cause yea I agree
> 
> NEXT PART!! Halloweenie, all text

**_29 OCTOBER 20XX // 2:08am_ **

 

“Hey...Hey Kokichi...wake up”

“Ugh…” The supreme leader kept burying his face in Shuichi’s neck, refusing to try and wake up.

“No, I don't wanna wake up…”

There is more nudging.

 

“Ugh!” Kokichi finally woke up and let go of his boyfriend, “What do you want, Shu-”

It wasn't Shuichi who was trying to wake him up.

Instead, there was a newcomer on all fours on the bed, staring down at him intensely and not saying a word.

 

Kokichi blinked, trying to process who the hell was on the bed with him and Shuichi.

It was Miu.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

 

“A-A-AH SHIT!! FUCK!! SON OF A BITCH!”

Well, the detective fell off the bed.

 

“W-Whats going on?”

“THERE IS A NASTY PIG ON THE BED!! OUT! OUT OUT OUT OUT!! AH, it's ALL SLIMY NOW!! EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW”

 

“Kokichi shut the FUCK up!”

“Not until you get off the damn bed! Why are you even here?! To kill me?!”

“What?! No! I need your help!”

“My help?! To kill me or someone else?!”

“No one is killing anyone!!” Miu growled at him angrily, “I need you to help me with Keeb’s birthday!”

 

“Kiibo has a birthday?” Shuichi spoke, getting up from the floor and placing his chin on the bed.

“He never said he did…”

 

“It’s more of his...creation day, that’s what he calls it. I need your help, Shuichi can come too I guess”

 

“Why are we doing this?” Kokichi huffed, “It’s late, and I want to keep sleeping!!”

 

“Because he likes you, duh! Rantaro is going to come with me too. We are giving him his gift right now”

 

“Shouldn’t we wait till everyone is here and awake…?” Kokichi was not a fan of waking up early.

Especially when this specific early is 2 in the morning.

“No!”

 

“Let’s get this over with” Shuichi stood up and released a small yawn.

“You yawn like a kitten, babe”

“Don’t remind me” he grumbled before fully standing up. Shuichi stretched himself a bit and rubbed the top of his boyfriend’s head.

 

“Let us put something on that isn’t our night clothes”

“It’s PJs, Shuichi”

“Leave me alone”

 

“No no” Miu shook her head, “Go in your clothes you have on now, it works for this occasion”

 

The two boys gave them a really confused look. It was the look of “Why in the world would she want us to do that?” Look. Once they make it to their designation, it will all make sense…

“But we are wearing boxers”

 

“Do any of us really give a fuck?! Come on and hurry! Freshen your face and meet me in my lab! I'm heading over there right now, don't take too long!”

 

Kokichi nodded, then Shuichi sighed softly.

“I guess we are doing this, huh?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fun”

 

//

 

“Thank you for joining me on this special day, Rantaro Amami”

“Yea, I'm sure Kirumi will be pissed but…” he shrugged, “I will make it up to her”

“With sex…?”

“Ah, no?!”

Miu and Rantaro were in front of the lab, waiting for the two boys to get going with their plan. She was wondering why it took them so long to get ready, all they needed was to brush their teeth and maybe wash their face.

 

It took Rantaro minutes to get ready for Kiibo’s birthday. He was in a black sweatshirt and comfortable pants with little puppies on them. Miu, on the other hand, was wearing a somewhat exposing night top and shorts.

 

“I think Kibbles is going to like this gift. You did a great job, Miu”

“Of course! Then we can share it with the ones he loves most!! Well, the one”

 

“Okay suuuuuuuuuuure”

 

Footsteps were heard in the distance. About time Shuichi and Kokichi showed up.

“Wait a minute…” Rantaro blinked, “You really went and did your eyeliner, Shuichi?”

“Shuichi, what the fuck. I didn't even put on anything for this occasion”

“Leave him alone, I already chewed his ear off about that”

 

Miu let out an angry huff. They still have some time to give the Ultimate Robot his gift. For some reason, Kiibo would get up around 2:30 in the morning and take a small walk around the school. Around this time he will begin and then return to keep charging.

 

She went into her lap, getting the special presents for kiibo, then make it back to the boys who eyed at it curiously.

There was a total of three boxes

 

“You can Shuichi take this one,” She said and handed the couple a flat black box, “And you take this one, Rantaro”

“Ah, thanks!”

“And why do we have th-”

 

“AUTOBOTS! MOVE OUT!”

“Miu!”

 

There was no time for complaining. The three boys hurried after Miu and made their way back to the dorms and in front of Kiibo’s door.

 

_Knock Knock Knock_

 

“Keebs! It’s Miu!! Along with some crazy boys with me”

 

\--

 

**The Morosexuals // 2:22am**

**To-Jojo (Kirumi), Kawa (Maki), Shuberry (Shuichi)**

 

 **Shuberry:** Hey can you reply to our rp please

 

 **Shuberry:** Wait fuck

 

 **To-Jojo:** Shuichi go to bed

 

 **To-Jojo:** Why are you up?

 

 **Kawa:** Oh my god I will reply when the sun is out

 

 **Shuberry:** sorry I was uh...dragged into something

 

 **Kawa:** What?

 

 **Shuberry:** like this...weird thing for Kiibo, we are waiting for him to get up

 

 **Shuberry:** I didnt mean to text that, lol

 

 **To-Jojo:** How is it going right now?

 

 **Shuberry:** Hold on...give me a minute, keebs is coming out

 

 **Kawa:** I support him

 

 **To-Jojo:** As do I

 

 **Shuberry:** Thats NOT WAT I MEANT

 

\--

 

**SQAH // 10am**

 

 **Keebs:** I Finally Know What Chocolate Tastes Like!!

 

 **Balls:** I thought you cant eat food

 

 **Balls:** Its like when a dog eats chocolate, will you die?

 

 **Keebs:** Miu Made Me Special Chocolate For My Birthday!

 

 **Luminary Of The Stars!:** You have a birthday?

 

 **Melody:** Thats a little rude there

 

 **Keebs:** It Is My Creation Day! 29 Of October!

 

 **Maid Mom:** Happy creation day

 

 **Kawa:** happy creation day

 

 **Smol Lesbian:** happy creation day

 

 **Sista Sista:** happy creation day

 

 **Mistress Inventor:** HAPPY CREATION DAY!!

 

 **Keebs:** I Would Like To Thank Miu, Kokichi, Shuichi, And Rantaro For The Gifts!

 

 **Keebs:** I Now Have My Own PJs!

 

 **Emo Detective:** Night clothes

 

 **Mystery Man:** _Pajamas_

 

 **Emo Detective:** NIGHT CLOTHES!!!

 

 **Harumaki:** Who says night clothes

 

 **Emo Detective:** I DO???

 

 **THE BEST:** I know, hes weird

 

 **THE BEST:** what else did ya get? Tell us!!

 

 **Keebs:** My Own Scarf! I Am Very Happy!!

 

 **Smol Lesbian:** I hope the rest of your creation day goes well!!

 

 **Keebs:** Thank You Very Much!

 

 **Big Lesbian:** Same

 

 **Keebs:** Wow!! You Too? Thank You, Lesbians!

 

 **Big Lesbian:** my heart....

 

 **Sista Sista:** sorry to change topics but...

 

 **Sista Sista:** everyone... a question

 

 **Big Lesbian:** no

 

 **Sista Sista:** Its about Angie and Tsumugi

 

 **Big Lesbian:** Im listening

 

 **Sista Sista:** Do you know where they have been? They rarely talk in the chat and then not out and about much

 

 **Melody:** Theyre working on something big

 

 **Melody:** you will see ;000

 

 **Mystery Man:** This is Angie and Tsumugi we are talking about

 

 **Mystery Man:** I repeat...

 

 **Mystery Man:** ANGIE and TSUMUGI

 

 **Emo Detective:** Angie is who i am worried about

 

 **Balls:** me too

 

 **Melody:** like i said….you will see :3333

 

 **Mystery Man:** kaede im worried

 

 **Melody:** :333333333333333

  
**Mystery Man:** KAEDE!!!

Atwua: Ruin the surprise and you wont have a kidney anymore

Maid Mom:

Maid Mom: Goodmorning to you too

Atwua: I came to say something important!!

 

Atwua: I need Gonta, Kokichi, Korekiyo, Shuichi, Rantaro, Kaede, Kiibo, Maki, and Kaito to come see me the day after tomorrow! Noon-thirty sharp!

Bugs Bunny: if we dont>?

Atwua: If you dont come by i will find you

Atwua: I know where you all are. Kaito is in Maki’s dorm right now, folding clothes. Korekiyo is messaging his red rope in his lab...Rantaro is running around his room in the dragon outfit...Shuichi is doing his eyeliner, he has been for the past hour

Atwua: hes looking at his phone now, horrified, and Kokichi is on his bed

Atwua: dont test me

Atwua: Thats all!!

Bugs Bunny:

Emo Detective:

Sista Sista:

Harumaki:

Balls:

Maid Mom:

THE BEST:

Mistress Inventor:

Mistress Inventor: It was nice knowing you all, you bouta DIE

THE BEST: WHAT THE FUCK

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I love chaotic Angie, its canon


	10. Halloween with sprinkles and cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otaku: we are here...ready (ღ˘ω˘ღ) 
> 
> Atwua: !!! Welcome to the show
> 
> Balls: what did you do to them?
> 
> Maid Mom: are they alive, Angie
> 
> Mistress Inventor: please tell me my girlfriend is alive
> 
> Otaku: they’re not who they usually are anymore…
> 
> Maid Mom: what did you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the title makes no sense, just roll with it
> 
> Sorry that it took a bit to upload! I got backed up with other things ^^; Enjoy Himiko and Rantaro bonding, others reacting to costumes, and Kirumi losing it.
> 
> ALSO!!! Warning for some sexual comments because...well Miu is Miu, god I love her. She is a supportive GF though!! We support!!  
> Some shippy comments too :0c

**Parents of Harmony // 1:58pm**

**Avocado (Rantaro), Kiwi (Kirumi)**

 

**Kiwi:** make sure you talk to Himiko today 

 

**Avocado:** Wh

 

**Avocado:** why??? Do I have to tell her about everything

 

**Kiwi:** no, just talk to her. She how she’s doing

 

**Avocado:** kiiiirumiiii

 

**Avocado:** I have to go see Angie and Tsumugi though

 

**Avocado:** I’m a scared pupper 

 

**_Kiwi_ ** _ changed  _ **_Avocado_ ** _ ’s name to “ _ **_Puppy_ ** _ ” _

 

**Puppy:** babe

 

**Puppy:** how could you 

 

**Kiwi:** while you’re heading there, talk to her

 

**Kiwi:** please?

 

**Puppy:** fine, I will

 

**Kiwi:** thank you

 

**Kiwi:** also please don’t die, our sons are too much to have a single parent

 

**Puppy:** you got it XD

 

**Direct message: Rantaro and Himiko // 2pm**

 

**Rantaro:** hey girl

 

**Himiko:** Ranta!!!

 

**Rantaro:** Ranta?

 

**Himiko:** do you not like it?

 

**Rantaro:** nooo I do!!

 

**Rantaro:** Anyway, sup?

 

**Himiko:** I’m okay...I was worried about you

 

**Himiko:** you’re coming out more but you were in your room for so long

 

**Himiko:** were you that sick?

 

**Rantaro:** ha…

 

**Rantaro:** It’s me being scared, that’s all

 

**Rantaro:** don’t worry

 

**Rantaro:** I just miss my sisters and October reminds me of them

 

**Himiko:** Nyeh...I know that feeling

 

**Himiko:** I miss my brother

 

**Rantaro:** you have a brother?

 

**Rantaro:** I never knew that…

 

**Himiko:** not a normal brother I guess

 

**Himiko:** it was a bird

 

**Himiko:** He was with me since my first magic shows when I was younger

 

**Himiko:** and we talk to eachother, even though I have no idea what he said

 

**Himiko:** and when I was sad or angry, he knew and would sleep close to me

 

**Himiko:** He never left my side and i really miss him

 

**Himiko:** He was a pretty dove, I named him Quartz

 

**Himiko:** He sadly passed away not long before I joined Hope’s Peak

 

**Himiko:** I’m sure this sounds dumb...

 

**Rantaro:** I’m really sorry that happened to you, Himiko

 

**Rantaro:** and it’s not dumb, that’s your family

 

**Rantaro:** and I know how it’s like to lose your siblings…

 

**Himiko:** Ranta...I’m sorry I made you sad

 

**Rantaro:** no, you helped me actually

 

**Rantaro:** Himiko, you know I care about you.

 

**Rantaro:** and there’s things that you’ve done that remind me of my sisters

 

**Rantaro:** That dragon onesie? I wear it almost all the time and constantly mess with Shuichi and Kokichi.

 

**Rantaro:** and you’re such a sweet girl...good girlfriend to Tenko too

 

**Rantaro:** I’m dubbing you my sis!! No take backs!!

 

**Himiko:** no take backs?!

 

**_Rantaro_ ** _ changed the chat name to “ _ **_Dragon and Witch_ ** _ ” _

 

**_Rantaro_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Big Bad Dragon_ ** _ ” _

 

**_Rantaro_ ** _ changed  _ **_Himiko_ ** _ ’s nickname to “ _ **_Witch Yumeno_ ** _ ” _

 

**Big Bad Dragon:** no take backs!

 

**Witch Yumeno:** so mean!!

 

**Witch Yumeno:** How could you Big Bro!!

 

**Big Bad Dragon:** Oops :3c

 

**Big Bad Dragon:** oh sorry, I have to go

 

**Big Bad Dragon:** see you in a few, Kay Lil Sis?

 

**Witch Yumeno:** Nyeh….I’ll go escape then

 

**Witch Yumeno:** I mean!! Bye bye Ranta!!

 

——

 

**SQUAH // 6:00pm**

 

**Otaku:** everyone

 

**Otaku:** we are here...ready (ღ˘ω˘ღ) 

 

**Atwua:** !!! Welcome to the show

 

**Balls:** what did you do to them?

 

**Maid Mom:** are they alive, Angie

 

**Mistress Inventor:** please tell me my girlfriend is alive

 

**Otaku:** they’re not who they usually are anymore…

 

**Maid Mom:** what did you do

 

**Atwua:** Mama, calm down, they’re fine

 

**Emo Detective:** Better than ever!!

 

**_Emo Detective_ ** _ sent a photo _

 

**Balls:** what in the world

 

**Smol Lesbian:** Cute!!!

 

**Emo Detective** : I have my Edogawa Ranpo cosplay!!!!

 

**Emo Detective:** Tsumugi did such a great job!!

 

**Mistress Inventor:** Dazai hotter

 

**Emo Detective:** BE QUIET

 

**Maid Mom:** Have you guys seen Kunikida

 

**Emo Detective:** STOP IT AND LET ME HAVE THIS!!

 

**Otaku:** welcome to our showcase!! We will be sending you photos of their new outfits!!

 

**Mistress Inventor:** so that’s what Kaede was talking about with Halloween outfits…

 

**Atwua:** say goodbye to your Kidney, Kaede

 

**Mistress Inventor:** DONT TAKE HER KIDNEY THE FUCK?!

 

**Maid Mom:** why can’t we go and see it

 

**THE BEST:** trust me you don’t

 

**THE BEST:** but Shuichi looks like a huge nerd!!

 

**Emo Detective:** Which means it is your turn

 

**THE BEST:** no!

 

**Emo Detective:** Do it or you’re het

 

**_THE BEST_ ** _ Sent an image _

 

**Big Lesbian:** so a clown

 

**Big Lesbian:** he looks the same

 

**THE BEST:** NO!!!

 

**Keebs** : He Does Look Like A Clown

 

**THE BEST:** I’m not a damn clown!!

 

**Maid Mom:** it’s a cute look on you

 

**Maid Mom:** But the colours remind me of a clown

 

**THE BEST:** Mom wow

 

**Emo Detective:** But youre cute so thats all that matters

 

**THE BEST:** STOP BEING ALL MUSHY ON THE MAIN CHAT!! NOT A GOOD LOOK

 

**Sista Sista:** it fits him well

 

**Sista Sista:** I will go

 

**_Sista Sista_ ** _ Sent a photo _

 

**Maid Mom:** yup

 

**Maid Mom:** fitting

 

**THE BEST:** nothing changed tbh

 

**Balls:** Grim Reaper does scream “Korekiyo”

 

**Mistress Inventor:** he looks kind of hot…

 

**Sista Sista:** Thank you

 

**Mistress Inventor:** Gotchu bro

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** not as hot as us two!

 

**_Luminary Of The Stars!_ ** _ Sent a photo  _

 

**Luminary Of The Stars:** check out me and Harumaki!!

 

**Melody:** I know we are all in the same room but THEY LOOK SO CUTE!!!

 

**Mistress Inventor:** haha Maki Demon

 

**Big Lesbian:** MAKI I WANT TO SQUISH YOUR CHEEKS!!! CUTE DEMON!!!

 

**Harumaki:** shut up…

 

**THE BEST:** Kaito is a furry!!!

 

**Maid Mom:** Werewolf

 

**THE BEST:** Furry!!

 

**Luminary Of The Stars:** we are in the same room, shut up

 

**Bugs Bunny:** Keebs and Gonta wll go!

 

**_Keebs_ ** _ sent a photo _

 

**Mistress Inventor:** AAAAAAWWWWWW

 

**Mistress Inventor:** THEY LOOK SO CUTE!!! KEEBS!!! IM GONNA CRY

 

**Melody:** IKR?  IM IN LOVE!!!

 

**Sista Sista:** They’re my favourites

 

**Balls:** I like them

 

**Smol Lesbian:** Gonta is a bug zombie!!

 

**Keebs:** I Do Not Remember The Name Of My Costume, But Miu Would Be The Mad Scientist And We Could Be A Duo!

 

**Mistress Inventor:** KEEBS AAAWWW

 

**Mistress Inventor:** I think I have an outfit

 

**Melody:** No, Miu

 

**Otaku:** wooooow this is going so well (´∀｀)♡ 

 

**Otaku:** I’m so glad you all really like them!! All those sleepless nights...

 

**Maid Mom:** This is so adorable

 

**Maid Mom:** my boys

 

**THE BEST:** I thought I was your boy!!!

 

**Maid Mom:** all of the boys are my boys

 

**Mystery Man:** well check out this boy!!

 

**_Mystery Man_ ** _ sent a photo. _

 

**Balls:** Oh

 

**Melody:** I know

 

**Emo Detective:** Yea...

 

**Mistress Inventor:** OH

 

**Mistress Inventor:** OH MY GOD?? DADDY!!!!

 

**Sista Sista:** ^

 

**Melody:** ^

 

**Balls:** ^

 

**Atwua:** ^

 

**THE BEST:** ^

 

**Emo Detective:** ^

 

**Bugs Bunny:** Daddy?

 

**Otaku:** ignore them

 

**Mistress Inventor:** HOLY SHIT!!! AMAMI!!! YOU SNAPPED!!!

 

**Smol Lesbian:** He is a vampire!!!

 

**THE BEST:** MOM, WHY IS DAD SO HOT?!

 

**THE BEST:** THIS IS NOT ALLOWED?

 

**Emo Detective:** Where is she?

 

**Emo Detective:** she’s not responding

 

**Mistress Inventor:** I’m sitting next to her rn

 

**Mistress Inventor:** she dropped the Monopad with a loud gasp and covered her face 

 

**Mistress Inventor:** she’s a blushing mess, I think she BROKE!!

 

**Mystery Man:** Oops

 

**Mystery Man:** maybe a little bite will bring her back to place (;

 

**Maid Mom:** shut up

 

**THE BEST:** Mom is alive!

 

**Maid Mom:** you look…

 

**Maid Mom:** …

 

**Maid Mom:** very handsome

 

**Mistress Inventor:** just say he’s Daddy stop being a wimp

 

**THE BEST:** she’s a top, why would she do that

 

**Maid Mom:** Kaede’s turn

 

**_Melody_ ** _ sent a photo _

 

**Melody:** Finale!!!

 

**Maid Mom:** That looks lovely

 

**THE BEST:** she big pumpkin

 

**Mistress Inventor:** THATS MY GIRL!!!

 

**Mistress Inventor:** I LOVE YOU BABY!!!

 

**Mistress Inventor:** SO GORGEOUS AS ALWAYS!!!

 

**Mistress Inventor:** BEST ONE!!! THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND FOLKS!!

 

**Mistress Inventor:** I’m getting under that pumpkin though and having a good time

 

**Maid Mom:** MIU IRUMA

 

**Mistress Inventor:** you’re right next to me, FIGHT MEBAHSJSJS

 

**Maid Mom:** BVUDIKGYUSB

 

**Mistress Inventor:** HBFVSYHDSAJ

 

**Otaku:** are they okay Σ(゜゜) 

 

**Atwua:** Mugi...Are /we/ ever okay?

 

**Otaku:** you have a point

 

**Otaku:** that’s everyone!! Hopefully we can make more cosplays and costumes for you all in the future!!

 

**Otaku:** they’re keeping the outfits and can wear them anytime they want!!

 

**Maid Mom:** god yes

 

**Mistress Inventor:** fuck yea

 

**Mistress Inventor:** Wait

 

**Mistress Inventor:** KIRUMI TOJO

 

**Sista Sista:** looks like those two girls will have a fun time tonight with their lovers 

 

**Sista Sista:** Everyone

 

**Sista Sista:** Make sure to go to bed early so they do not keep you up

 

**THE BEST:** NO I WONT ALLOW IT!!

 

**THE BEST:** NO!! ILL GET THE SPRAY BOTTLE

 

**Mistress Inventor:** SHUT UP AND LET US BE HORNY

 

**Maid Mom:** *You

 

**Mistress Inventor:** SHUT THE FUCK UP!!

 

———

**Dragon and Witch // 8pm**

**Big Bad Dragon (Rantaro) Witch Yumeno (Himiko)**

 

**Big Bad Dragon:** Kaede told me that you suggested the vampire

 

**Big Bad Dragon:** Thanks, Sis

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats all for the October section!! Thank you again for all of the hits and kudos <3 I might make some stories involving this fic, more in-depth about everyone else backstories and whatnot...ya know?   
> If you have any ideas for chapters, let me know!! I have it all planned n such, but willing to squeeze a fun little chapter in


	11. Wind Me Up, And Turn The Gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistress Inventor: READY FOR MY BIRTHDAY WE ARE GONNA GET TURNT!!!
> 
> THE BEST: DISRESPECT YOUR SURROUNDINGS
> 
> Mistress Inventor: YEA BRAH!!!
> 
> THE BEST: WE OUT HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has been 80% done for so long and then I finally sat down and worked on it

 

**_15 NOVEMBER 20XX // NOON_ **

**Chatroom: Let’s Go, Lesbians!**

**Queen Lesbian (Tenko), Witchy Lesbian (Himiko), Piano lesbian (Kaede), Weeb Lesbian (Tsumugi)**

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** HEY GIRLS

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** HHHH HELP ME PLEASE

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** PLEASE

 

 **Queen Lesbian:** i am here

 

 **Queen Lesbian:** whats up

 

 **Weeb Lesbian:** is it cuz of the bday? OWO

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** YES!!! I AM AFRAID

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!

 

 **Witchy Lesbian:** A cake?

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** NO I NEED TO DO MORE

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** ABDFYIHBIUFDIUENRSDUINW AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **Queen Lesbian:** Kaede….

 

 **Queen Lesbian:** You got this!! She loves you so much!! She will love anything you do for her!!

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** Ah, you’re right

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** Mind if I add someone?

 

 **Witchy Lesbian:** Who else is a Lesbian? Angie? I thought she was Pan…

 

 **Queen Lesbian:** Miu is Pan too,

 

 **Queen Lesbian:** Kirumi is Demi or something

 

 **Queen Lesbian:** And then Maki is Bi…? We asked about this awhile back

 

 **Weeb Lesbian:** I mean if we make this a wlw chat I wouldnt mind!! We all love girls!! But there’s our girls chat...

 

_Piano Lesbian added “Shuichi Saihara”_

 

 **_Piano Lesbian_ ** _changed Shuichi’s name to “_ **_#1 Lesbian Ally_ ** _”_

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** Please tell me this is okay

 

 **Weeb Lesbian:** YES KING WE LOVE YOU

 

 **Witchy Lesbian:** Shuichi!!! He leads the lesbians!!

 

 **Witchy Lesbian:** we love you!!!

 

 **Queen Lesbian:** i have my eye on you

 

 **#1 Lesbian Ally:** That’s fine

 

 **#1 Lesbian Ally:** Anyway, whats up you wonderful lesbians?

 

 **Weeb Lesbian:** Miu’s Birthday

 

 **#1 Lesbian Ally:** I have an idea

 

 **#1 Lesbian Ally:** Hear me out, Piano and Weeb…

 

 **Weeb Lesbian:** owo? Okay! uwu

 

 **#1 Lesbian Ally:** Kaede, have any steampunk-like songs?

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** i know “Brass Goggles”

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** it’s not a song for piano but i have the sheet music for it

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** i like reading it, also reminds me of Miu. It’s her name in our private chat together

 

 **Weeb Lesbian:** OH!

 

 **Weeb Lesbian:** MAKE A COPY AND BRING IT TO MY LAB!! I HAVE AN IDEA

 

 **#1 Lesbian Ally:** Damn did you read my mind?

 

 **Weeb Lesbian:** That’s my gifted ability

 

 **#1 Lesbian Ally:** I’ll stick with Ultra Deduction

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** Ah...okay!

 

 **Queen Lesbian:** good luck!!

 

 **Queen Lesbian:** u got this queen

 

 **#1 Lesbian Ally:** I’m coming too!

 

 **#1 Lesbian Ally:** I want to help out my best friend!!

 

 **Piano Lesbian:** Shu I love you so much

 

\---

 

**_SQUAH // 3:00pm_ **

 

 **Mystery Man:** Ey yo Miu!

 

 **Mystery Man:** Excited about your bday?

 

 **Mistress Inventor:** OH FUCK YEA!!!

 

 **Mistress Inventor:** You all have to be nice to me no matter what

 

 **THE BEST:** Aaawwww :c

 

 **THE BEST:** but being mean to u is what Im known for

 

 **Keebs:** And Nothing More

 

 **Balls:** Oh

 

 **Sista Sista:** Oh

 

 **Mystery Man:** DAYUM

 

 **Mistress Inventor:** UH DITTO??? IM SO PROUD OF YOU KEEBS

 

 **Keebs:** Thank You, I Learn From The Best!

 

 **Mistress Inventor:** KEEBS I AM GOING TO CRY,,,,,

 

 **Mistress Inventor:** ILY

 

 **Keebs:** I Love You Too! What Are You Doing On Your Birthday?

 

 **Mystery Man:** Probs something with her girrrlllll

 

 **Sista Sista:** Oh tea

 

 **THE BEST:** Puts straw in drink

 

 **Emo Detective:** Stirs

 

 **THE BEST:** Sips and goes “AAAAHH”

 

 **Emo Detective:** HERE’S!!!

 

 **THE BEST:** THE MOTHER FUCKING!!!

 

 **Emo Detective:** TEA!!!

 

 **Atwua:** This is why you are going to hell

 

 **Otaku:** Hey >:c no need to be mean and let the couple be!!

 

 **Atwua:** Fiiinnneee Moony

 

 **Otaku:** Thank you <3

 

 **Maid Mom:** That’s new

 

 **Sista Sista:** Tea

 

 **Maid Mom:** Please stop that

 

 **Maid Mom:** Back to Miu

 

 **Mistress Inventor:** Thank you, avocado fucker

 

 **Mistress Inventor:** READY FOR MY BIRTHDAY WE ARE GONNA GET TURNT!!!

 

 **THE BEST:** DISRESPECT YOUR SURROUNDINGS

 

 **Mistress Inventor:** YEA BRAH!!!

 

 **THE BEST:** WE OUT HERE

 

 **Otaku:** e3e

 

 **Melody:** Hey hey!!! No breaking things!!

 

 **Melody:** I want my girlfriend to stay intact on her special day!!

 

 **Mistress Inventor:** Babe I love you but I want to go big or go home

 

 **Melody:** We can't go home

 

 **Mistress Inventor:** YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU STINKY!!!

 

 **Melody:** Miu, stop it

 

 **Otaku:** Miu!! Can you meet me at my lab? If you are not busy?

 

 **Otaku:** It’ll be quick,

 

 **Mistress Inventor:** Uh okay? Sure

 

 **Mystery Man:** Rip my girl

 

 **Mistress Inventor:** I am not going to die…

 

 **Mystery Man:** Tsumugi has been around Angie a lot, she’s going to become as chaotic as her

 

 **THE BEST:** Oh rip Miu

 

\--

 

“What the everloving fuck does she want…” Miu grumbled. She was busy working on her own birthday gift and plans with Kaede. Even though they were stuck in this school, she can at least see if a dinner date could be done.

 

The travel to her lab to Tsumugi’s took all too long but managed to make it. The inventor simply let herself in.

 

“HEY I- WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

Tsumugi was present, yes. However, she was greeted with Kaede inside as well with a drink in her hand.

 

“What the fuck are YOU doing in here?! What’s going on?! Are you here to tell me you want to be with this weeb now?!”

 

“N-NO!!!” The cosplayer shouted and waved her hands in defeat, “NONE OF THAT!!! SHE IS HERE FOR SOMETHING ELSE!!”

 

“What?! Halloween’s been over! What’s going on?!”

 

“I have a present for you!” Kaede stood up from her seat and picked up the box on the ground. She pushed it on her chest and stared at Miu anxiously.

 

“I...hope you like it. Tsumugi helped me with it”

 

“Huh…? My birthday is tomorrow. I don't know why you want to give it to me now but, eh” She took the box from Kaede and began to open it. What the hell did she go through the trouble to gift her anyway? Why did Tsumugi help her?

 

Inside was a steampunk-looking tophat. It had the dirty brown colour with brass goggles wrapped around it. To top it off, pieces of sheet music were stitched in like patches.

It looked familiar…

 

“It’s brass goggles! The song and the actual glasses. Happy Birthday, I love you!”

Miu was silent. She stared at the present, then back at Kaede, then back at the present.

 

_She really did all of that...for me?_

 

“...Ah-”

Miu burst into tears.

 

“MIU?!”

“AH!! IS SHE OKAY?!”

 

“I’M FINE!!!” She brought Kaede into a tight hug and kept sobbing. Miu was simply emotional over a king gesture and reminded how amazing her girlfriend is.

 

“There there...it’s alright”

 

“STUPID IDIOT! MAKING ME CRY!”

 

“Sorry!”

 

“NO, YOU’RE NOT”

  
  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Miu introduced me (back?) into Danganronpa. I fell in love with her design and Ultimate talent at once. Afterwards, I came across Irumatsu and FELL IN LOVE WITH THE SHIP!! So yea I love those two girls


	12. Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro introduces his class to Thanksgiving at 3 in the morning,  
> It took a turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I was really excited about posting, also it's long, there are 6.5k words in this wrow!!!
> 
> You know how late at night you and your friends would have those late night talks and then it gets real deep? That's what happened, and now they are closer, cry a bit, and there are confessions
> 
> A warning, misgendering is mentioned. It does not HAPPEN!! AT ALL!! It is just mentioned that it has happened, it basically went "They misgendered me" but no one actually does it.  
> Minor mentions of transphobia as well, barely mentioned, Shuichi is just talking about his parents.

28 NOVEMBER 20XX // 3AM

 

**Mystery Man:** Hey y’all

 

**Balls:** It’s 3am

 

**Mystery Man:** You know what today is?

 

**Big Lesbian:** Thursday

 

**Mystery Man:** Nooo?

 

**Emo Detective:** But it is??

 

**Mystery Man:** More than that!

 

**Sista Sista:** it’s late

 

**Mystery Man:** Come on!!

 

**Maid Mom:** Not everyone knows, Mr I have been to half of the countries in the world.

 

**Mystery Man:** Hey...I would say 30%

 

**Mystery Man:** Today is Thanksgiving!

 

**THE BEST:** Not interested

 

**Mystery Man:** There’s lots of food involved

 

**THE BEST:** Go on

 

**Mystery Man:** I celebrated it a couple of times in my travels

 

**Mystery Man:** It’s an American Holiday!

 

**Melody:** We are not American

 

**Otaku:** We’re Lesbians

 

**Emo Detective:** Oh my god

 

**Emo Detective:** Anyway, keep going

 

**Mystery Man:** We are going to ignore the genocide portion and go straight forth into the good part of the holiday

 

**Sista Sista:** that’s my favourite part though...

 

**Mystery Man:** We give thanks!! So I say we should give thanks to the people here in our class!!

 

**THE BEST:** Boooooooooooooooooooooring

 

**THE BEST:** I want the food

 

**Mystery Man:** Listen here, Little Man, we are going to be nice to one another

 

**Mystery Man:** I feel like we have become closer ever since being sent here

 

**Mystery Man:** I want everyone to say a couple of good things to others!! Doesnt have to be everyone, that will take a looooong time. Say what you’re thankful for, give others compliments. Just...positive vibes!

 

**Emo Detective:** How are we doing this

 

**Mystery Man:** Alphabetical with Last Names baby!!

 

**Melody:** DAMN IT

 

**Melody:** Okay, I got this

 

**Melody:** First of all, I would like to say I love my girlfriend Miu Iruma. i AM SO THANKFUL FOR HER EXISTENCE!

 

**Melody:** She is so smart and so beautiful...Guys have you SEEN how she works on her inventions?! Oh my god she is so TALENTED

 

**Melody:** I am so lucky to have someone like her in my life <3 When we get out of here I will give her the best date ever!! SHE DESERVES IT!! Miu, remember that you are indeed a great person no matter what anyone says, you will indeed change the world for the better.

 

**THE BEST:** Gay

 

**Melody:** Tell me something I dont know

 

**Mistress Inventor:** HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 

**Mistress Inventor:** STOP THAT!!! HNNNNNNNNNNNN

 

**THE BEST:** She’s wet

 

**Melody:** I love you too!!!

 

**Melody:** And Nyaki!

 

**Harumaki:** The hell did you call me?

 

**Melody:** I know you have a soft side and you need to show it more <3 especially to you know whooooooooooooo

 

**Harumaki:** Shut up

 

**Melody:** No!!! You are a great person and I want to hang out with you more if thats okay…

 

**Harumaki:** Sure, I guess

 

**Melody:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

 

**Melody:** ONE MORE!!!

 

**Melody:** MY LESBEANS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

 

**Otaku:** AAAWWW

 

**Big Lesbian:** WE LOVE YOU TOO!!

 

**Smol Lesbian:** Nyeh!

 

**Melody:** GO AMAMI!! It's late so I cant do much I am sowwy but I love you guys and remember to smile <33 It's good for you!!

 

**Mystery Man:** Hey Himiko!! Little Sis! Thanks for dealing with me!! This big bad dragon will protect you from all costs

 

**Mystery Man:** Remember if you need anything, I am here for you. I will work with you and always make sure that you have someone looking out for you. I know I wasnt the best at first, but I want to improve

 

**Smol Lesbian:** Nyeh!!! Big Bro!! You are like a shield!!

 

**Mystery Man:** Just call me Rantashield

 

**Smol Lesbian:** Rantashield!!!

 

**Mystery Man:** MY BOYS!! I LOVE MY CRAZY SONS SO MUCH!! You guys are disasters but so am I and love ya

 

**Mystery Man:** But I still beat you guys in laser tag ;)

 

**Mystery Man:** I am also here for you guys!! Shuichi, remember that you are valid no matter what anyone says, including yourself. Kokichi, you are never alone. We are all here for you, despite you being you!! Lets get Laser Tag going again soon, maybe some water balloon fights!! There is a pool here, I miss hanging out with you boys like back in Hope’s Peak!! You guys are my pals too

 

**Emo Detective:** Dad….

 

**Emo Detective:** My heart

 

**THE BEST:** DAD THAT WAS SO CHEESY!!!!

 

**Mystery Man:** I know, and it only gets better

 

**Mystery Man:** Kiwi!!

 

**Maid Mom:** Yes?

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** You have a nickname for Kirumi? Perfect

 

**Mystery Man:** you are the best girlfriend who deals with my bullshit and so patient with me. God is a woman and her name is Kirumi Tojo

 

**Mystery Man:** You’re so great with the boys and everyone else!! How do you do it? Honestly you are so amazing and you fell for me??? I am still in shock someone as wonderful as yourself fell for a little traveller like me. Your hugs feel so nice...your soft voice....everything...Kirumi, you're my favourite adventure

 

**Mystery Man:** I will take you to Italy this summer  <3 wont that be romantic? You deserve that break

 

**Maid Mom:** Wh…

 

**Maid Mom:** I always wanted to go to Italy…

 

**Maid Mom:** I love you, Rantaro

 

**Big Lesbian:** WOW YOU ARE THE ONLY MAN I RESPECT HERE

 

**Big Lesbian:** GOOD JOB

 

**Melody:** WE LOVE THE PARENTS FOR THIS CLASS!!

 

**Otaku:** I AM!!! SOBBING!!! (。┰ω┰。)

 

**Mystery Man:** I’m done! Next is Tenko!

 

**Big Lesbian:** I am thankful for girls, so gorgeous and beautiful, hot and powerful...all of them...amazing. Girls are so good. Cis girls, trans girls, demigirls...all of them...

 

**Otaku:** Word.

 

**Big Lesbian:** Along with girls, sapphic girls, powerful…

 

**Mystery Man:** WLW Culture will rule this world

 

**Big Lesbian:** ANYWAY!!! HIMIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Big Lesbian:** Thank you for helping me shape up to be a better person. When I told you to open up more...I managed to do the same. I used to be very insecure with myself but with you by my side...I have been doing better!!

 

**Smol Lesbian:** You deserve it! No matter what anyone says, you are Tenko and we love you! Queen Lesbian!!

 

**Big Lesbian:** Only in this class...the real Queen Lesbian is Sonia Nevermind…

 

**Otaku:** Yup!!!

 

**Big Lesbian:** AND SHUICHI!!!

 

**Big Lesbian:** I am so sorry for everything I have done a while back, I did not mean to hurt you and I will never EVER call you a degenerate and tell you to be something you are not.

 

**Big Lesbian:** It was very wrong of me and I will be here to help you with anything and I mean anything!! We are in this together!!

 

**Balls:** Did…

 

**Balls:** Did Tenko just show gratitude to a boy?

 

**THE BEST:** What did you say?

 

**Emo Detective:** It doesnt matter

 

**Emo Detective:** I am glad that things are better between us now. We both learned a lot from eachother and worked out in the long run!

 

**Big Lesbian:** oKAY NOOOOOW GONTA!!

 

**Bugs Bunny:** Me?

 

**Bugs Bunny:** Gonta thnful for bugs!

 

**Bugs Bunny:** All kins!! They gave me my talent

 

**Bugs Bunny:** Kiyo reminds Gonta f Butterflies

 

**Bugs Bunny:** Colourful with thoughts! The wings are his wonderful mind!!

 

**Sista Sista:** That’s...so sweet

 

**Bugs Bunny:** want to play games with Rantaro, Himiko, and Kokichi one day too!

 

**Bugs Bunny:** Himiko is like a lady bug...Gonta want to prtct the ladybug!! Can he be big brother as well?

 

**Mystery Man:** PLEASE BE A BIG BRO, GONTA

 

**Smol lesbian:** More the merrier!!

 

**Mystery Man:** And yes you can join us for our games!! We can do some interactive Dungeons and Dragons!!

 

**Otaku:** PLEASE CAN I JOIN??? (ノ><)ノ

 

**Otaku:** CAMPAIGN!! LETS DO IT

 

**Mystery Man:** YES PLEASE I HAVE BEEN WANTING THIS FOREVER NOW

 

**Balls:** May I join

 

**Otaku:** Yes Of course!! ƪ(˘ᴗ˘)┐

 

**Balls:** thanks

 

**Harumaki:** it’s my turn…

 

**Harumaki:** Kaito, you’re an idiot, but I enjoy your company and feel at ease around you. I’m thankful for that, it makes me not want to kill Kokichi

 

**Melody:** aaawww!!! Nyaki is being so sweet!!!

 

**THE BEST:** So are they dating oooorrr

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** I love seeing you open up, it makes me happy

 

**Harumaki:** shut up

 

**Harumaki:** I really enjoy Tenko’s company and our training we do together as well. Thank you

 

**Big Lesbian:** Of course!!

 

**Harumaki:** Kiibo, you’re good company too, thanks

 

**Keebs:** You Are Welcome!

 

**Harumaki:** I’m also grateful for...Hope’s Peak, for accepting me after everything at the Orphanage. Gave me a reason to...keep going?

 

**Balls:** Same here

 

**Harumaki:** you may go, I do not want to talk too much

 

**Balls:** I seriously thought that there’s nothing else for me but jail

 

**Balls:** When I got out it was...strange…

 

**Balls:** But then I realised that I can try to work on getting better, hopefully

 

**Balls:** I still had my skills as a tennis pro and Hope’s Peak took me in. Everyone here is crazy, I will give you that. But when I was in jail and crazy shit happened, it was grey. Being in Hope’s Peak and seeing it was much more colourful. Everyone was happy.

 

**Balls:** granted we are...back in jail? Kinda? But...at least I’m with my class. I may not talk a lot here and verbally, but I enjoy all of your company.

 

**Balls:** Gonta, I love hearing you talk about bugs. Korekiyo, your anthropology talk can be creepy but I enjoy it. Kaito, I love playing Tennis with you. Shuichi, talking about cats with you is great. Kirumi, you work so hard and need to take a break. Kaede I hope you perform in an orchestra one day. Kiibo, I will happily give you any wisdom I have. 

 

**Balls:** I could go on but...I will stop

 

**Harumaki:** holy shit

 

**THE BEST:** bro….

 

**Emo Detective:** I was not expecting that

 

**Emo Detective:** I never knew we meant that much to you

 

**Sista Sista:** being in the school has definitely drew us closer...better than Hope’s Peak.

 

**Mistress Inventor:** Can I go…?

 

**Balls:** Yea

 

**Mistress Inventor:** I’ll be honest with you all, I hate myself. A lot

 

**THE BEST:** This convo is just getting deeper and deeper, Rantaro look at what you’ve done.

 

**Mistress Inventor:** it’s 3am what do you expect

 

**Mistress Inventor:** So I really do. I will admit, the boastful attitude is just a facade. I really hate how I am

 

**Mistress Inventor:** Then There’s Kaede. Despite everything I do, she sees me as something so amazing. I don’t understand why but she does and I’m...so grateful. I don’t know where I would be without her

 

**Mistress Inventor:** I never thought I would be able to love someone. Never thought I would be loveable. I thought I would be alone with no friends or anything.

 

**Mistress Inventor:** Middle school SUCKED and I was bullied like HELL those kids were SHITTY.

 

**Mistress Inventor:** But Yea..after my parents died I was sort of lost

 

**THE BEST:** what? Your parents are dead?

 

**Mistress Inventor:** I was young, I have my aunt and her girlfriend to take care of me

 

**Mistress Inventor:** But thank you so much Kaede. Thank you for giving me a chance and helping me...become someone special

 

**Melody:** you ARE special! Don’t let anyone tell you differently!

 

**Mistress Inventor:** Kokichi, I know we have a…Yeah. But I look up to you and I think it’s great that we have such a crazy bond. If I need to do shit with someone, it’s you

 

**THE BEST:** that’s what best friends are for

 

**Emo Detective:** did you just call her your best friend?

 

**THE BEST:** Yea, She’s one of the only people who can keep up with me an I appreciate it.

 

**Mistress Inventor:** And Keebs, thank you for always being so sweet with me. Thank you for allowing me to do improvements on you. My talent has improved because of your own talent.

 

**Keebs:** You Are Welcome! Do Not Sell Yourself Short Either! You Are Amazing and Nice In Your Own Way! And Remember, You Stand Out In A Good Way!

 

**Melody:** Miu remember that I will always love you

 

**Mistress Inventor:** ah...that was embarrassing. Who is next…

 

**Keebs:** It Is Me

 

**Keebs:** After Facing Robophobia From Others, It Is Nice To Be With You All Who Treat Me Equally

 

**Keebs:** I Am Grateful For Your Kindness! Even If Kokichi Has His Moments, I Know Deep Down He Does Not Really Mean It

 

**THE BEST:** GHHHHHHH

 

**THE BEST:** YOU ROBOT

 

**Keebs:** You Are Fun To Be Around Too!

 

**Keebs:** I Love Listening To Rantaro And Kaede Talk About Their Interests! And Playing Tennis With Ryouma! I Am Not The Best! But It Is Fun!

 

**Balls:** anytime

 

**Keebs:** Thank You Everyone! For Accepting Me In The Class!

 

**Sista Sista:** Of course

 

**Keebs:** I Am Done!

 

**Mystery Man:** Kaitooooooo

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** Maaaaaan I am thankful for space! Not a person but man...

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** its so beautiful and all of that unexplored territory! I need to see it…

 

**THE BEST:** Find aliens!

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** NO

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** And The Stars glisten like Harumaki’s eyes

 

**Atwua:** AAAAWWWWW

 

**THE BEST:** Angie where the FUCK did you come from?!

 

**Atwua:** I have been awake this whole time

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** Welcome! But I hope one day I will be able to have one date with the wonderous star named Maki Harukawa!

 

**Atwua:** Did you just ask her out?

 

**Mystery Man:** MY MAN!!! I AM SO PROUD!!

 

**Emo Detective:** It’s 3 in the morning and you DECIDED TO ASK SOMEONE OUT THROUGH TEXT?!

 

**Melody:** Let them have this

 

**Harumaki:** Kaito

 

**Harumaki:** I will kill you after all of this, but I accept

 

**Harumaki:** Why do you think I always train with you? You keep me at ease, I feel...nice being with you. I like you too. 

 

**Melody:** AAAAAAWWWWWWWW

 

**Emo Detective:** I am so proud of you both…

 

**Emo Detective:** we can add them to the chat!!

 

**Sista Sista:** Did you really make a chat with people who are not single

 

**Emo Detective:** Wasn’t my idea

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** And Ryouma my man!! One day you will accept yourself more and I will be there to help you!!

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** And my sidekick! You’re stronger than you think!! We need to train more, I really miss you buddy. I hope everything is alright.

 

**Emo Detective:** Kaito…Ah Sorry, things come up on my end

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** I’m done

 

**THE BEST:** My turn…

 

**THE BEST:** fuck

 

**THE BEST:** so everyone else hates me besides you guys…? The other classes can’t stand me. When we have leader meanings with Sonia, Togami, and Fuyuhiko...oh god they want me out of it

 

**THE BEST:** I know you guys can’t stand me but it’s something different.

 

**THE BEST:** Mom, I never had a parent figure in my life till you came around. Then when you got with Rantaro!! I have a Mom and a Dad!!

 

**Maid Mom:** Kokichi…

 

**Mystery Man:** Stop your Dad is emotional…

 

**THE BEST:** Miu is my best friend!! I love working with her and also being mean to her!! Love you nasty little pig!! Kaede was right though, you are really smart and need to realise that. Be my right hand man when I rule this world, I will need your brains.

 

**Mistress Inventor:** Love you nasty fucking rat! I gotchu!!

 

**Sista Sista:** What a friendship…

 

**THE BEST:** Gonta would be my bodyguard!! I have the mind and muscle with it!! I know that he can definitely protect me from bad guys, best them up

 

**Bugs Bunny:** Gonta Gentleman!!

 

**THE BEST:** Protecc and Attacc 

 

**THE BEST:** And who could forget Shuichi. Oh my god when he rambles about cases and novels, I have NO IDEA what he is talking about but I enjoy it when he’s so excited about things. The kisses he gives me are so comforting. I know if something happens, Shuichi will always be there to love me.

 

**Emo Detective:** ah...

 

**Otaku:** CAN YOU SEE MY TEARS?! KOKICHI SNAPPED!!!

 

**THE BEST:** that was just a lie

 

**THE BEST:** I hate all of you and can’t wait to get out of here and never talk to you all again

 

**Mistress Inventor:** hmmmhmmm

 

**Maid Mom:** Yea

 

**Emo Detective:** Fuck it’s me

 

**Emo Detective:** It’s almost 4am now, I don’t give a fuck right now, I can and I will go deep on everyone.

 

**Emo Detective:** I have a confession to make

 

**Emo Detective:** I’m trans

 

**Harumaki:** Ok.

 

**Balls:** oh

 

**Bugs Bunny:** What?

 

**Keebs:** Really?

 

**Otaku:** you??? You are???

 

**Otaku:** I never knew that!!

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** Shit...really?

 

**Emo Detective:** Yea! I only told...Kokichi, Kirumi, Rantaro, and Tenko

 

**Emo Detective:** Oh...Hajime too

 

**Emo Detective:** Now that’s out of the way, my parents were the worst when I began to transition and I cut them off!! My Uncle is the best though. Hope’s Peak is supportive with it too when I joined!

 

**Emo Detective:** when I have told others in middle school though...they didn’t accept it and purposely misgender me and call me by my deadname. Yea, people are awful in middle school, ALWAYS middle school

 

**Big Lesbian:** That’s so disgusting…

 

**Emo Detective:** But besides all of that, I am not the best mentally, I will confess. Im working on it but it’s hard...But then...I have you guys

 

**Emo Detective:** I know that Kokichi will be here for me when things get bad. He may be silly and a mess but knows when to get serious. I really love my boyfriend guys

 

**Emo Detective:** Kirumi and Rantaro are also the best Mom and Dad, fuck my biological parents.

 

**Emo Detective:** Aaaaand Kaede! You’re the sweetest thing alive and seeing your smile makes me want to have the greatest day.

 

**Emo Detective:** Tsumugi, talking to you about Bungou Stray Dogs is so much fun. Thank you again for the Ranpo cosplay

 

**Emo Detective:** The Morosexuals, Thanks for the Warrior Cats roleplay

 

**Balls:** you have a Warrior Cats roleplay and you did not...add me?

 

**Maid Mom:** Wait...you want to join it?

 

**Maid Mom:** I’ll add you

 

**THE BEST:** WHY IS THERE A WARRIORS CATS ROLEPLAY???

 

**Balls:** doesn’t matter

 

**Balls:** anyway...

 

**Balls:** Letting you know I support you all the way.

 

**Otaku:** Chuuya Nakahara and Ranpo Edogawa and Edgar Allan Poe would be proud of you!!

 

**Mystery Man:** still odd out of context

 

**Atwua:** Atua just told me trans rights

 

**Emo Detective:** Alright!! I’m really glad you all support me with this

 

**Mistress Inventor:** Of fucking course! We aren’t monsters.

 

**Keebs:** Trans Rights Are Human Rights!

 

**Melody:** oh uh...can I say something before we keep going?

 

**Sista Sista:** Yea

 

**Melody:** I’m also Trans

 

**Emo Detective:** h

 

**Emo Detective:** Really???

 

**Melody:** I wanted to tell you but aaahh

 

**Emo Detective:** I love you, Queen

 

**Big Lesbian:** You’re Trans, Kaede?

 

**Melody:** Yea…? Don’t tell me you’re upset…

 

**Big Lesbian:** Why would I be?

 

**Big Lesbian:** I’m trans too

 

**Melody:** SOLIDARITY!!

 

**Emo Detective:** YOU GO QUEENS <3

 

**Otaku:** This is so…I’m so glad we are able to share this moment together

 

**Otaku:** it’s so late and I’m crying

 

**Melody:** okay I’m done! Felt like I needed to share that

 

**Emo Detective:** It makes me so happy to know that

 

**Big Lesbian:** I mean, Shuichi already knew. Same with Himiko of course

 

**Emo Detective:** oooh boy that was fun 

 

**Mystery Man:** Hey I love all of you guys and if anyone treats you wrong I am coming at you

 

**Mystery Man:** Not only am I a Big Bro, But a Father and a Husband

 

**Mystery Man:** You Are all my little siblings or children now. No take-backs

 

**Mystery Man:** Besides Kiwi

 

**Maid Mom:** You’re so stupid

 

**Maid Mom:** Who is next? Kiyo?

 

**Sista Sista:** As you all may know, I had a sister. She’s no longer here anymore….but I am grateful for her wisdom and giving me the opportunity to find my talent.

 

**Sista Sista:** Gonta, talking to you about humanity is wonderful. I love collaborating with your passion for bugs. The bond we share for our love of life…humanity for me and bugs for yourself...absolutely beautiful. Thank you...

 

**Bugs Bunny:** Welcome!

 

**Sista Sista:** Of course. I would like to extend my thanks to Tojo as well. Her aesthetic is marvellous. Talking to her about the services she’s done enlightens me. I hope to see more of it after we get out of here

 

**Maid Mom:** It’s Nice listening to what you have to say as well.

 

**Sista Sista:** Kaito…

 

**Sista Sista:** I really hope you make it to space, you deserve it. You know so much and will make everyone proud. If you find wildlife, please let me know! I want to do research….aliens would believe they’re humans!

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** Wow...thanks man!

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** Also please stop talking about aliens

 

**Sista Sista:** I consider Rantaro my best friend, or even like a brother. Your mysterious vibe, your love for adventures, and your unique stories! So glorious! Please keep sharing!

 

**Mystery Man:** Always! You are a joy to be around!!

 

**Otaku:** Careful...you know he’s taken ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

 

**Sista Sista:** I know, Kokichi would kill me if I did anything

 

**Sista Sista:** I am done, your turn Tsumugi. 

 

**Otaku:** Oh...Okay so I am thankful for all cartoons! They’re so fun to watch!! So lighthearted...well, most.

 

**Otaku:** because of cartoons, people would cosplay them!! I know there’s other shows but it’s mainly cartoons!! And thus, enforcing my talent!!

 

**Otaku:** I LOVE watching cartoons with Rantaro!! I’m thankful for your company! We started crying during Steven Universe. We need to watch more, there’s a TV in my lab

 

**Mistress Inventor:** And a bar, learned that the hard way

 

**Otaku:** YEAH! I WILL GIVE YOU SOME DRINKS!! (*＾▽＾)／

 

**Otaku:** Shuichi, I’m so glad you were able to come out of the closet with us. I’m thankful, you’re so brave. If you need any binders, I have spare ones and they are all safe. If you need any new clothing too, I got you!! I want to help you feel comfortable.

 

**Otaku:** Also, Bungou Stray Dogs!! I will rewatch it with you all the time and then read the manga!

 

**Emo Detective:** YEAH!!! EDOGAWA LOVES YOU, KYOUKA!!

 

**Otaku:** Aaaah you called me Kyouka...she’s one of my favs!! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

 

**Otaku:** I will have to say, back in middle school was shitty. People called me out for my love of anime and made me feel awful. I was an outsider, weird, ugly, and to anime fans I was plain!! Why does Middle school suck???

 

**Otaku:** I’m so glad that all of you accept me and even join me!! You guys are so sweet!!

 

**Otaku:** I would talk more but I’m...getting a little sleepy

 

**Otaku:** But my Sun~? Are you still awake *(*´∀｀*)☆ 

 

**Atwua:** Sun is awake, Moon!

 

**THE BEST:** Oh this is interesting

 

**Otaku:** I love working with you so much! I’m not a good artist, but it’s so much fun to paint!! Seeing that bright smile on your face when paint is all over your face...You are my sunshine! My only sunshine!

 

**Atwua:** you make me happy...when skies are grey~

 

**Emo Detective:** Oooooh?

 

**Otaku:** Shu, quiet

 

**Otaku:** It’s 2B’s turn!

 

**Maid Mom:** I never thought I would be able to love or make friends

 

**THE BEST:** Oh FUCK ITS GETTING DEEP AGAIN

 

**Maid Mom:** All my life I was dedicated to my work, my services, and my duty as a maid. I never had a childhood either, my parents and I were never super close and worked a ton. Made no friends in my area either, I couldn’t, I had to help my parents. I became a part-time maid because of that. 

 

**Melody:** Oh god I’m crying again

 

**Maid Mom:** Well, for the longest time I believed I wouldn’t make any friends, do not need any, cannot have any, because I am a maid.

 

**Mistress Inventor:** Twilight Sparkle vibes

 

**Maid Mom:** I made no friends until I was enrolled in Hope’s Peak. The first person who came up to me was Kaede. I remember that talk that we had that made me rethink my principles, I appreciate that conversation.

 

**Melody:** Of course! You have to remember not to hold everyone like a momma. You’re meant to help and serve yes, but you’re not supposed to be doing everything for them!! >:T

 

**Melody:** Also ngl I had a lesbian attack while talking to you how are you so gorgeous

 

**Otaku:** Agreed

 

**Big Lesbian:** Yea

 

**Mistress Inventor:** milf vibes man...

 

**Sista Sista:** You are very lovely

 

**Maid Mom:** Thank you…?

 

**Maid Mom:** But..I managed to befriend you all as the year went on in Hope’s Peak. I enjoy serving you all so much, it is such a pleasure. You have all made my duties as a maid much more enjoyable, I hope to serve you all in the future and hopefully become closer friends

 

**Maid Mom:** Kokichi

 

**THE BEST:** Yea?

 

**Maid Mom:** I will admit, you calling me Mom at first make me really uncomfortable, then I slowly began to tolerate it. I am not your Mother and never will be

 

**THE BEST:** Hey

 

**Maid Mom:** I am not done

 

**Maid Mom:** Thank you for starting that, I never knew how it was like to be in a family until you started acting like a son. I will admit that I really enjoy the feeling and being able to help you by any means necessary. I’m sorry you never had any parents and hopefully I can try to fill that void. You and Shuichi...are my precious sons and I love you both

 

**Maid Mom:** Shuichi, I would like to thank you as well. I appreciate your skills as a Detective and all of the work you do for all of us. Kaito is right, you are much stronger than you think and an excellent silent leader. You are also a good boyfriend to Kokichi, he has told me how great you are and proceeds to say it was a lie, we all knew it wasn’t

 

**THE BEST:** Thanks for EXPOSING ME!

 

**Emo Detective:** Heh...it’s nothing

 

**Maid Mom:** Ryouma

 

**Maid Mom:** I am sorry about everything that has happened to you in the past. I wish I knew you before all of that so I could try and help you...but that is in the past. You may not believe it, but you’re wisdom has helped me and others. Thank you for that

 

**Balls:** Tojo...that is awfully nice of you to say

 

**Maid Mom:** I dont want to drag this too long. Rantaro Amami

 

**Mystery Man:** Ah...yes?

 

**Maid Mom:** When I discovered I had a crush on you, I started to scream and curse. I knew some books as well. 

 

**Harumaki:** I was there, it was crazy. It was really hard to calm her down

 

**Maid Mom:** I thought it was the worst thing ever, I believed I shouldn't have feelings like that. Friends? That’s fine. But falling for someone?! Not in my principles, in which I broke. But you have helped me so much, Rantaro. I really do not know where I would be without you. My work has been so much better because of you, my whole mood is so much better, and the affection you give me...I never want it to stop. God, I never knew love could do that to someone, I never want it to go away. You can be a moron at times, but you are my moron and I guess you are a good “Father” to our “Sons”

 

**Mystery Man:** ……

 

**Mystery Man:** KKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Q~Q

 

**Mystery Man:** I am falling in love with you all over again

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** Wow...that was powerful

 

**Melody:** Hey...Kiwi

 

**Melody:** Would you consider having a family with Amami? You know...get married, have babies of your own…

 

**Maid Mom:** ….

 

**Maid Mom:** It’s a nice thought...

 

**Atwua:** Kirumi is being so soft!! I love this

 

**Mystery Man:** She would spoil them a little though, but be a great Mother

 

**Maid Mom:** At least you’re honest...okay I am done. Angie

 

**Atwua:** I know I may seem happy all the time but...that’s not the case

 

**Otaku:** I am crying again…

 

**Atwua:** When I am sad, I would paint lots of night skies with a bright moon. It would have a dark sea below and maybe a whale popping out. I drew those a lot in Hope’s Peak…

 

**THE BEST:** wait...why?

 

**Atwua:** Same reason with you, no one liked me. Everyone was annoyed with my bright attitude and how I am with Atua

 

**Atwua:** He means a lot to me and keeps me going, when I have no one, I have Atua. I want others to share my passion for Atua too, but I guess that is not the case. I try to at least be happy for everyone but..that doesnt work all the time

 

**Atwua:** First, I would like to thank Himiko. She was the first person who respected me and tried to find the ways of Atua. It did not work out in the end, but it is okay! She manages to work with other things! I am glad that in the end I was able to make her a bit happier in the long reason. Same with Kaede, I just want to see everyone smile!! Himiko is the closest friend I have and I am thankful for her letting me in

 

**Atwua:** Kiyo LOVES it when I talk about my island, my paintings, and Atua to him! I know if I need to talk to someone, it is him. Also I love it when he talks about his studies to me! WOW!!! I get so much inspiration from him!! He helps so much...I have a painting for you too, Kiyo!! I will give it to you when the sun is out.

 

**Sista Sista:** Why, but the sun is already out and it’s you

 

**THE BEST:** That was….smooth

 

**Smol Lesbian:** Because of you Angie, I was able to work up the courage to tell Tenko that I like her. My mana is so much powerful because of you friendship! Friendship IS magic!

 

**Mistress Inventor:** Roll credits!

 

**Atwua:** Aw, thank you both!! Also Miu, thank for letting me paint any inventions of yours. I have a lot of fun doing that and I have improved my strokes. Let me know if you need any of my supplies so I can help you with YOUR inventions

 

**Mistress Inventor:** Chaotic Pansexuals stick together!

 

**Atwua:** Mugi-Moon

 

**Atwua:** Thank you for everything. Working with you on projects or talking about art-related things, it means a lot to me. It makes me happy, it makes Atua happy too. He said that you are indeed a blessing and nowhere near plain. I hope you are able to see that one day, that inside and out you are a masterpiece. I will go to a convention with you one day and I will have my own artist alley, you will be next to me selling cosplays and doing repairs. I cannot wait for that day

 

**Atwua:** now when I paint the night sky, it’s not because I am sad, it’s because I think about you. You are the moon...glistening in the sky and moving the sea. You! Are! Amazing!

 

**Otaku:** Sunny, you are so nice to me and I do not deserve this. Thank you for everything, your bright attitude is all I need with me. I am here for you when things get hard and simply just need silent company. I consider you a close friend of mine

 

**Atwua:** Really? That’s so nice… <3

 

**THE BEST:** Yea...close friends….

 

**Atwua:** I am done...take it away Himiko!

 

**Smol Lesbian:** nyeh... I am sleepy but I will try

 

**Smol Lesbian:** Everyone, thank you for being so supportive with my magic shows back in Hope’s Peak...even if you didn’t want to be there. All of your smiles make me better every time. I hope one day I can host a large one and have all of you invited! Oh...maybe even get involved in a circus, that would be a nice thought. I just want to show everyone how real magic is...all kinds of magic

 

**Smol Lesbian:** Angie, the one who is always there to help me with my shows and be support. Thank you so much. My shows would be awful without you

 

**Smol Lesbian:** Tenko, you are a great girlfriend...and I am sorry for being hesitate at first when I noticed you had a crush on me. I was scared and did not like to open up to my feelings. I am working on that, I am a work in progress, but I know you will work with me. I enjoy training with you and it has made me more emotional in a good way. I know that it is okay to cry, it is okay to be angry, it is okay to feel. Thank you for that

 

**Big Lesbian:** Tenko is going to give you the biggest hug when the sun is out!! I love you so much and your talent and everything about you!!

 

**Atwua:** sowwy I am falling asleep but <333

 

**Smol Lesbian:** Rantaro...thanks for being such a great big brother. I am sorry about everything and I will also be there for you, that is what siblings are for, right?

 

**Smol Lesbian:** Everyone just...thank you for being great! I would go on…

 

**Mystery Man:** So it is 5am now

 

**Mystery Man:** Bedtime everyone!! I am glad we were able to do this

 

**Bugs Bunny:** Goodnight Dad!!!

 

**Keebs:** See You In The Morning!

 

**THE BEST:** Im going to stay up all night!!

 

**THE BEST:** hdfkhkjknnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 

**Emo Detective:** He fell asleep

 

**Emo Detective:** Lets start our morning at noon or something, please. I am not getting up at 7am

 

**Harumaki:** Ditto

 

\--

 

11am

In the morning, everyone had such a different vibe. It was not anything bad, it was a nice sight.

 

When Shuichi stumbled out of his room, he was instantly greeted by hugs from Tenko and Kaede. He yelped in shock and attempted to struggle free out of fear.

 

“Ah! W-What’s going on?!”

 

“It’s just us saying we are here for you at all times” Kaede muttered, “Please remember if anything is going on, you can talk to us, kay? I am also so proud of you”

“Tenko can and WILL take down anyone if they think you are not valid! That’s means once we are out of here, I am looking for your biological parents!”

“TENKO NO!”

 

Miu and Kokichi left their dorms at the same time. The two of them gave eachother a look, then a small smug smile.

 

“Sup, rat. Went a little emotional there last night, huh?” Miu snorted

“Me? I was just playing along with everyone. I was too sleepy to ruin everything! I hate you, slut. I only care about myself and Shuichi, Kirumi and Rantaro are on THIN ICE and that is only because they take good care of me. Gonta is fun to mess with cause he is so stupid!!”

 

The inventor nodded and flicked the top of his head.

“Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, our lovers are busy talking to one another...ya wanna walk with me to the dining hall?”

Kokichi blinked a couple times in shock, then groaned.

“I guess”

 

As they left the building, Rantaro and Kaito were side by side having a small chat. Kaito seemed rather nervous while the adventurer had a calm look on his face.

 

“I really just said I liked her in the middle of the night. Are we together now then…? I do not understand…”

“Talk to her, she said she likes you too” he chuckled

“W-What did you do when Kirumi told you she liked you?!”

“I kissed her back” Rantaro laughed, “Don't think about it too hard, it only makes it worse. I know that from experience. Just...hold her hand at least”

 

“HAND HOLDING IS GROSS” Himiko’s voice cried out from behind them. She was on Gonta’s back as he began to race into the dining hall. Right behind him was Tsumugi carrying Angie.

 

“You got this, Mugi-Moon!!” Angie chirped

“You’re heavy to me!!” She yelped, “B-But I will try...for you!!”

 

Tsumugi managed to pick up the pace. When they made it to the doors, Kiibo and Ryouma opened the doors for them into the school so they can easily make it into the dining hall.

 

“Why do Angie and Tsumugi call each other sun and moon so much recently..? It’s strange” The robot asked Ryouma.

“You know how the couples here give each other nicknames? They are...what it looks like, crushing on one another...in no time they will start dating”

 

“Oh! That will be good for them!! Say, can you tell me a bit more about that cat book you and Shuichi like?”

 

The Ultimate Tennis Pro smiled, “Sure kid, just follow me into the dining hall and we can talk”

 

While they chatted, everyone else made their way inside the school as well. They had their chats, their laughter, and little playful shoves. Everyone was in such a good mood, it felt nice.

 

“HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!” Miu shouted, “GUYS!! KIYO, KIRUMI, AND MAKI MADE SO MUCH FOOD!!”

 

“Just like how it is in Thanksgiving” Rantaro beamed

 

“OUT OF MY WAY!!” Kokichi pushed himself first while everyone else pooled inside the dining hall. The three were still setting up plates for everyone with all kinds of food out for everyone to enjoy.

 

It was an assortment. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, snacks, drinks, so much for sixteen students...or so they thought. It was still early, everyone would be eating off it all day.

 

“Harumaki...I didnt know you could cook”

Maki looked away shyly, “Yea, I know a thing or two...but it’s nothing much”

Kiyo chuckled, “Nothing much? You did so well, even Kirumi was impressed”

“You made Kirumi impressed?! That’s my Harumaki!!” He gave her an encouraging pat on the back. Following what Rantaro said, he did not try to pull anything that might make her uncomfortable.

 

On the other hand, Maki slipped a small kiss on the cheek for the astronaut.

 

“W-WH”

 

“Oh look at Kaito!! Proud of you man!!” Rantaro cheered, but was cut short when he felt arms wrapped around him.

 

“H-Hey!”

 

“...Take a nap with me...after eating” Kirumi sighed, “I am...really tired, hate to admit it”

“Of course! I am glad you are taking a break!”

She sighed softly and rested her chin on his shoulder.

 

Kaede and Shuichi went to get their lovers so they can sit next to each other. Kokichi and Miu made a small gag noise as they were being very affectionate with them, but it was nothing ill mannered.

“Wow, look at us with these dorks, Miu”

“I knooooow”

 

Angie and Tsumugi were more or less snuggling. Angie had her head laying on the cosplayer’s shoulder while she had one arm wrapped around the smaller girl.

 

“So are you two girlfriends or not?” Tenko asked, “Seems like you are!!”

“Just close friends!” Tsumugi answered with blush appearing on her cheeks.

 

Himiko and Tenko exchanged a look, one that went “Sure, they are…”

 

Everyone got together at the table and began to eat. It was probably the brightest everyone has been since they have been stuck in this school.

 

They were thankful for that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never celebrated Thanksgiving.


	13. Winners and Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small casino night is planned, along with a fun arts and crafts session.  
> How will this go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a friend of mine! It was really fun to write and a nice segway for other things XD  
> Feel free to ask for suggestions for chapters! I am almost all caught up and want to have everything up to "real time" by either Kaito's or Angie's birthday!!

**1 DECEMBER 20XX // 230PM**

**Otaku:** Anyone able to gain access to social media?

 

**Mystery Man:** No.

 

**Sista Sista:** I am able to stream on Monopads but that is it

 

**Sista Sista:** then talk to you guys

 

**Otaku:** Ah BOO! I have been trying to go on other sites but it wont let me >~>

 

**Otaku:** There is limited access! I managed to get onto the fanfic site but unable to log in and post my new fic I began writing while being here D:

 

**Balls:** They dont want us to talk to other people, since this is kind of...like...jail

 

**Balls:** So we are stuck with each other

 

**Maid Mom:** It’s a shame...I really miss Peko

 

**Big Lesbian:** I miss Mikan...

 

**Harumaki:** I miss Mukuro

 

**Mistress Inventor:** I miss Kazuichi

 

**Melody:** I miss Ibuki :c

 

**Atwua:** Yoooohoooo!!

 

**Atwua:** Let’s not get so upset right now!! Let’s cheer up!!

 

**Atwua:** It’s December, which means Christmas is coming!

 

**Bugs Bunny:** w no family…

 

**Mystery Man:** then WE will be the family!!

 

**Mystery Man:** Speaking of Christmas, I have been looking around the school and working on gifts!!

 

**Smol Lesbian:** how??? Whats there??

 

**Mystery Man:** Uh...so I found some coins...then put them into this machine...or go to the casino

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** There is a casino??? SINCE WHEN???

 

**Balls:** Arent we all...teenagers

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** I GOTTA GO

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** Is there a lot in there?!

 

**Mystery Man:** A shit tooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn

 

**Mystery Man:** some are tame, the others are just like those ~adult casinos~

 

**Keebs:** You Have Been To An Adult Casino?

 

**Mystery Man:** uuuhhh

 

**Mystery Man:** When do you wanna go, Kaito?

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** I got training with Maki and Shuichi in the next half hour, I will let you know when it is done

 

**Keebs:** May I Come Along?

 

**Sista Sista:** i would like to take part and perhaps observe, I have no interest in playing

 

**Bugs Bunny:** ….boys nite?

 

**THE BEST:** YYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

**Balls:** Oh god lets not

 

**Harumaki:** do any of you even have money

 

**Melody:** I kicked a lot of chairs and found coins. Shuichi, I can lend you some for the boys night

 

**Emo Detective:** Thank you!

 

**Emo Detective:** i will look for some too

 

**Balls:** I will join

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** I have an idea!!

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** Lets place a bet!

 

**Harumaki:** why will you place a bet if you are already betting at the casino

 

**Harumaki:** you’re an idiot

 

**Maid Mom:** You know how dangerous casinos are. Are you all completely okay with this?

 

**Emo Detective:** Go Big Or go home

 

**Emo Detective:** What’s the bet?

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** we gotta see who is able to win the most money.

 

**Luminary Of The Stars!:** then see whoever loses everything first.

 

**Luminary Of Stars:** Everyone Who is joining in for the casino place a winning prize. Whoever wins gets the whole stack. Whoever loses faces uh...humiliation or something.

 

**THE BEST:** We all know who is going to win!

 

**THE BEST:** I wish Celeste was here though :/ we are a great duo when it comes to this

 

**THE BEST:** but I’m in

 

**Bugs Bunny:** don’t want to play, but will place a prize

 

**Sista Sista:** Same here. I will add in a prize for the winner, but will not participate. Gonta, feel free to stay with me while I study everyone

 

**Bugs Bunny:** Got it!

 

**Otaku:** is...is it gonna sail??? ⊂((・▽・))⊃ 

 

**Melody:** ARE YOU GONNA SAIL???

 

**Otaku:** don’t bring me into this ╮(╯▽╰)╭ 

 

**Mystery Man:** I’m in, I’m SO READY

 

**Balls:** count me in

 

**Keebs:** I Will Love To Take Part!

 

**Emo Detective:** I’m going to regret this but let’s go 

 

**Smol Lesbian:** Oh no…

 

**Smol Lesbian:** I’m scared 

 

**Big Lesbian:** You see Himiko, this is why boys are stupid

 

**Mistress Inventor:** Listen, I want to come along to see you all fail. I will have a separate prize and not in your boy dump stuff

 

**Otaku:** This is like one of those cheesy high school shows with the boys being idiots and the girls go “I told you so”

 

**Otaku:** I love it Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ 

 

**Balls:** I’m ready for bad decisions

 

**Mystery Man:** LETS DO THIS, BOYS

\--

**Queens of the Kingdom // 3PM**

**Pianya (Kaede), Kirumami (Kirumi), Ojamajo (Himiko), Fuck (Angie), WLW (Tenko), Cory in the House (Tsumugi), Queen Steampunk (Miu), Kawa (Maki)**

 

**Cory In The House:** place your bets, who will lose all of their coins first

 

**Kawa:** Kaito

 

**Queen Steampunk:** Kaito

 

**WLW:** Kaito

 

**Ojamajo:** Kaito

 

**Kirumami:** Kaito

 

**Pianya:** Kaito

 

**Fuck:** Kaito!

 

**Cory In The House:** Really?

 

**Cory In The House:** I was thinking Shuichi…

 

**Kiurmami:** Shuichi might beat everyone honestly

 

**Kirumami:** It’s ALWAYS the quiet ones

 

**Ojamajo:** I agree….or Ryouma

 

**Fuck:** He seems like someone who knows a thing or two about gambling.

 

**Kirumami:** they’re planning a big poker session I believe. I offered to bring food for them while they’re having the “Boys Night” so I can tell you guys how awful it turns out.

 

**Queen Steampunk:** no need, remember? I’ll be there

 

**Queen Steampunk:** I’ll be rooting for my rat bitch

 

**Pianya:** I can’t believe you two are actually friends

 

**Pianya:** Shuichi and I are...amazed by that 

 

**WLW:** what if all of the boys end up losing?

 

**Cory In The House:** I would not be surprised

 

**Cory In The House:** But uh...while they’re doing that in this fine Friday...what will you guys be doing? ∩( ・ω・)∩ 

 

**Cory In The House:** Poor Kirumi and Maki without their boys...then Miu will be away from Kaede too D:

 

**Pianya:** Hey!! Depending on how long Miu is there, we can have a girls night!!

 

**WLW:** Yes! I approve!!

 

**Kirumami:** I can provide the food

 

**Queen Steampunk:** how about another day because idk when I’ll be back

 

**Queen Steampunk:** Or have one without me

 

**Pianya:** nooooo!! I really want to paint your nails!!

 

**Fuck:** Hooooow about you guys can come to my lab and work on Christmas Gifts if you want to!!

 

**Ojamajo:** Christmas gifts?

 

**Fuck:** we can do arts and crafts! I’ll have it open for everyone! So if the boys leave the casino, they can come hang out with me!!

 

**Fuck:** I will have it go on all night because sleep is for the weak!

 

**Kirumami:** that’s a nice thought, Angie. I’ll see if I’m able to go

 

**Fuck:** Can you provide the food still?

 

**Kirumami:** Of course

 

**Cory In The House:** ooooh this will be so fun!! I’m excited Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ 

 

**Fuck:** I’ll set it all up now. If anyone wants to come over, it’ll open in the next hour!

 

—

 

**Panic! At the Harmony Squad // 345PM**

 

**I found this rat on the street (Kokichi), I need some space (Kaito), Lyra Heartstrings (Korekiyo), Evil Spottedleaf AU (Shuichi), That Russian Blue in Felidae (Ryouma), The Bee Movie was okay (Gonta), Do The Hustle (Kiibo), YOU CLOD (Rantaro)**

 

**Evil Spottedleaf AU:** I’m already here, same with Kokichi

 

**That Russian Blue in Felidae:** don’t start anything yet, what prizes did you bring?

 

**I found this rat on the street:** I couldn’t find much, so I have some bag of cookies for the winner. I asked Miu want she brought tho

 

**I found this rat on the street:** she made this cool robot pupper or kitty for the two winners

 

**YOU CLOD:** oh bet I gotta win 

 

**I need some space:** Nope! I got this!!

 

**I need some space:** you guys don’t stand a chance!!

 

**Do The Hustle:** I Am A Little Scared...I Do Not Know Much About Gambling

 

**I found this rat on the street:** you can watch me then. There’s some kiddy ones you can do

 

**I found this rat on the street:** Shuichi put a prize in the bucket and I’m afraid

 

**Lyra Heartstrings:** What is it?

 

**I found this rat on the street:** a love hotel ticket

 

**The Bee Movie was okay:** love hotel?

 

**YOU CLOD:** Shuichi Saihara

 

**YOU CLOD:** where did you get that

 

**Evil Spottedleaf AU:** ah….well….I uh….

 

**Evil Spottedleaf AU:** I found it? Then walked around the school more to see how it works

 

**I need some space:** who WORKS there?

 

**Evil Spottedleaf AU:** some weird robot bears but they’re nice

 

**Evil Spottedleaf AU:** There’s a key and a ticket. The key gets you one night while the ticket gets you the whole weekend 

 

**I found this rat on the street:** I need this right now. I can’t believe he DID that!

 

**Evil Spottedleaf AU:** say that to my face

 

**I found this rat on the street:** I’m literally sitting next to you

 

**YOU CLOD:** I’m omw

 

**I need some space:** Same man, I need that ticket now

 

**Lyra Heartstrings:** oh wow….taking the next step already with Maki

 

**I need some space:** ITS NOT LIKE THAT

 

**Evil Spottedleaf AU:** Dude just admit you want some of that Maki action

 

**Evil Spottedleaf AU:** As in, you want to die

 

**That Russian Blue in Felidae:** Nice 

 

**Do The Hustle:** Do Not Do That!

 

**The Bee Movie was Okay:** Gonta adds orange butterflies he made!

 

**Lyra Heartstrings:** Origami

 

**The Bee Movie was Okay:** Thank you!

 

**Lyra Heartstrings:** I’m making my way over there. I will bring Gonta

 

**YOU CLOD:** I made it and so did Miu

 

**YOU CLOD:** she said she’s ready to see you all mess up

 

**I need some space:** YEA RIGHT

 

**I need some space:** I have to say goodbye to Maki and I’ll be there!!

 

**YOU CLOD:** cuuuuuuuuuute

 

**I need some space:** leave me alone!!

 

—

 

**Queens of the Kingdom // 530PM**

**Pianya (Kaede), Kirumami (Kirumi), Ojamajo (Himiko), Fuck (Angie), WLW (Tenko), Cory in the House (Tsumugi), Queen Steampunk (Miu), Kawa (Maki)**

 

**Kawa:** I think Ryouma will win, thoughts everyone? I already know Kaito will lose

 

**Fuck:** Leaning towards Ryouma

 

**Kirumami:** Shuichi

 

**WLW:** uH…..Kokichi tbh, cause Celeste

 

**Pianya:** Amami!!

 

**Ojamajo:** Same!

 

**Queen Steampunk:** Money is on Kiyo

 

**Kawa:** update us Miu

 

**Queen Steampunk:** y’all Ryouma is KILLING IT!!

 

**Queen Steampunk:** he’s so good at the slots

 

**Queen Steampunk:** no triple 7 yet but damn

 

**Queen Steampunk:** There’s a poker game with Korekiyo and Rantaro. Kiyo said he was going to watch but then decided to do a round with him.

 

**Queen Steampunk:** Kokichi is clinging on to his Dad and Gonta is sitting next to Kiyo

 

**Fuck:** do you think they like eachother? Kiyo and Gonta?

 

**Pianya:** Nah, I think they’re just good friends and enjoy studying together. But...anything goes! Like with you and Tsumugi

 

**Fuck:** what

 

**Queen Steampunk:** Yea Just say that you’re together now! It’s clear that you are

 

**Kawa:** where is Tsumugi

 

**Fuck:** working! She is here helping me set up for Arts and Crafts and went on DND

 

**Fuck:** She thinks Kiyo will win btw

 

**Kirumami:** dungeons n dragons?

 

**Kirumami:** Wait

 

**Kirumami:** I’m so sorry

 

**Pianya:** PFFFT

 

**Fuck:** But there’s nothing between us!! Honest to Atua!!

 

**Queen Steampunk:** you say that but you guys are so touchy

 

**Fuck:** and??? Friends can do that!!!

 

**Fuck:** Moon is my friend and nothing more >~>

 

**Pianya:** you even make the faces like her

 

**Fuck:** they’re cute!!

 

**Pianya:** So you think she’s cute

 

**Fuck:** to be honest, yes! She’s cute and really pretty! She needs to stop calling herself plain!

 

**WLW:** Oh!

 

**WLW:** OOOOHHHH!

 

**Kirumami:** Tenko, what’s wrong?

 

**WLW:** YOU TOTALLY HAVE A CRUSH ON HER

 

**Fuck:** Hold on! Moon needs me!

 

_ Fuck went offline. _

 

**WLW:** they’re totally crushing

 

**Ojamajo:** nyeh

 

**Kawa:** Yes

 

**Queen Steampunk:** Of fucking course

 

**Kirumami:** I agree

 

**Pianya:** So Cute 

 

**——**

CASINO // 7PM

 

“Kaito…?”

One minute he had a bucket full of course, now the said bucket only had five left.

 

“I got this! I know I do!!”

Miu snorted.

 

“You literally lost every fucking time! Not to mention how Kokichi WRECKED you in one of the games!”

The supreme leader gave her a high five.

 

“That’s because he practices with Celeste! Of course, he knows!! But I will get this, I know I will!”

 

Despite his serious determination, Miu and Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh. He was doing  _ awful  _ in every single game here and didn’t get any winnings. Right now, Shuichi was in the lead with Kokichi following close behind, Ryouma in third, and Korekiyo and Rantaro tied.

Kiibo and Gonta wasn’t in the game, but watched what they did and did a slot or two to try it out. They managed to earn winnings, but then there’s Kaito.

 

“At this rate, this bitchlet could join in last minute and wreck you”

“The greasy rat is right!”

 

“Hey! You two be quiet! I need to get my focus!”

The astronauts placed two more coins into the slot machine. With one hand gripping the handle, Kaito studied the images dashing through the glass to the point of being blurred.

 

Miu and Kokichi listened and stayed silent. They watched him, then looked at each other with the  _ “I know how this will end” _ look.

 

He pulled it.

Another failure.

 

“OH COME ON!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” The two collapsed on the floor while laughing hysterically. It was completely over exaggerated, which made it even better for the both of them.

 

“YOU'RE SO BAD AT THIS!” Kokichi cried

“HEY! I CAN DO THIS!! You guys might not believe in me, but I know the others do, right boys?!”

 

Rantaro and Shuichi sipped their tea and looked away.

Korekiyo shrugged.

Kiibo and Gonta were too busy playing a fish game.

 

“THANKS”

Rantaro held up an “okay!” With his hand.

“Don’t be a smartass about it!”

 

“Can we just say that Kaito lost then?” Kokichi said, “He’s sooooo behind to begin with!”

“Ugh! Whatever!”

“If ya want, Angie is doing an Arts and Craft session in her lab” Miu pointed to the exit of the casino, “Just accept your loss and make something for Maki”

“NO! I WILL DO THIS!!”

 

—

 

And so he lost.

The poor astronaut curled into a ball on the floor in defeat while Miu and Kokichi pointed and laughed. Shuichi couldn’t help but shrug and Rantaro sipped more of his tea.

 

“That was...eventful. I say we should get everyone and play Poker one day”

“Shuichi, you really want Kaito to be humiliated once again?!”

The detective chuckled.

“No? Just all of us trying to bond! I have to admit, that was fun!”

Miu patted his shoulder. “That’s because you  _ won!  _ Damn Shuichi, you’re a fucking beast on this!”  
"...I was not expecting to win, to be honest..."

Shuichi beat everyone with ease. Kokichi ended up being in second place, Ryouma in third, Rantaro fourth, and Korekiyo fifth. The Anthropologist did not mind being second to last, he joined for his studies.

 

If Kiibo and Gonta joined the competition, Kiibo would’ve been tied with Rantaro and Gonta second to last.

 

Kaito was left in the dust.

 

“Hey...come on. Miu mentioned the Arts and Crafts in Angie’s lab, let’s go check it out! I want to make something” Shuichi tried to lift his friend's spirit, but it wasn't working.  
"Yea! Oh...Kokichi, since you came second, you can have the robo-pup since Shuichi took the kitten"  
"I don't want it since Shuichi has one, there's no point. How about-"

  
Ryouma was one step ahead of them.  
"Give it to Amami"  
His green eyes lit up happily. "I have a puppy! Fuck yeah!"

Now that was settled, it was time for everyone to leave...but one was still on the ground.  
Kaito groaned again and held out his hand.  
“Pick me up, Sidekick”

 

The detective sighed and helped Kaito back up to his feet. Miu happily led the way to Angie’s lab with Kokichi by her side and teasing about Kaito’s losing the whole time. Korekiyo and Rantaro had their fair share in conversations, same with Ryouma and Kiibo. Shuichi and Gonta stayed in the back with Kaito trying to support him.

 

“Next time”

“Heh, thanks Gonta”

 

When the group made it inside the lab, Angie greeted them with open arms and paint all over her body. The rest of the girls were inside, messy and focused on their work. It looked like they changed clothes knowing that their activities are not suited for their typical attire.

 

“Welcome!!” Kaede called, “how did it go?!”

“Shuichi won”  
He held up his bucket of winnings and a robo-kitten proudly.

“So that means Kirumi won the bet”

Korekiyo blinked. “There was a bet?”

 

“Before you all say anything…” the maid picked up an empty food platter, “It contained no winnings and was completely harmless. Who...who lost?”

 

Miu and Kokichi pointed at Kaito.

 

“Maki won!” Angie cheered, “Congrats to you both!”

 

“Wait, you guys bet on that too?!”

“Shut up, Kaito. Atua wants you to relax and work on creations now. There’s no winner or loser here!”

 

Rantaro headed over to Himiko first to see what she was working on. Tenko gave him a look at first, but stayed quiet when she noticed how happy Himiko was when the Adventurer joined them.

 

Korekiyo decided to walk with Kirumi to get more food, he was able to tell her everything that happened and how it related to his studies. She was silent and listened the whole time.

 

Kokichi and Shuichi went on to work on their own project together. Miu joined Kaede to see what she was working on, only to have her cover it up and say “It’s a surprise!”

The inventor huffed and worked on her own thing in secret.

 

“Harumaki...you really didn't believe in me winning?” Kaito asked and sat next to her.   
“If there was a game where you had to do math and science trivia, I would no doubt say you would win. But, for something like gambling...I’m not so sure”

“So you believed in me losing”

“Of course, you idiot”

“That’s so sweet in such a weird way”

 

Kiibo and Gonta did a painting together. The two of them went on with painting little bugs on a large canvas. Ryouma sat next to Tsumugi, both working on pottery.

 

Everything was going so well!

 

“...Hey Tenko? I need you”

She looked up from her craft to find Angie at a stool and gesturing her to come over.

 

“Huh...Himiko, be right back”   
“Nyeh...okay! Rantaro will be with me so I won't be alone!!”

 

Tenko nodded and made her way to the Ultimate Artist.   
It was odd. Angie was always so bright no matter what was going on. She was gleeful throughout the whole Arts and Crafts session! What in the world was going on?

 

“Angie…?”   
“I...I will admit this to you and you alone...I do have a crush on Tsumugi”   
“Tenko knew that! It’s about time you admitted it!”   
“Sssshhh, not so loud” Angie waved her hands in front of her, “I want to be with her, I really do...but she keeps saying that she is so plain when I make hints, she thinks she is not good enough for me!”   
“...Why out of all people you came to...came to me? Why not Kaede? Or even Kirumi?"   
“I...Atua thinks you were the best person to come to and so do I...Also, it gives me a chance to help you with Himiko’s birthday. I have an idea that we can both do for her. After all...She’s my best friend and you’re her girlfriend”

 

Tenko eyes grew wide at the mention of her girlfriend’s birthday. It is  _ really  _ soon and working on a gift for her has been...difficult.

 

“...Sure, I will help you”


	14. Wolves and Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko and Angie prepared a big gift for Himiko's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Group chat texting in this!! Birthday chapters are HARD man so forgive me about these slow updates...finals are soon and I am stressed af
> 
> Once I'm done with the bdays everything will be easier to write unu;;;

**_2 DECEMBER 20XX // 7AM_ **  


“We did a great job!”

“Yea!”

 

Tenko and Angie ended up spending the rest of the night working on the gift for Himiko. Everyone left around 1 am and rested, Tsumugi stayed but ended up falling asleep on the ground. The artist placed a comfortable blanket and pillow for her as she rested.

 

They made small wolf statues out of clay, a total of sixteen of them. The magician mentioned a couple of times that her familiar was a wolf. All of them had similar designs and personalities to everyone in their class.

 

That was the hard part, making each wolf different. Some of them were easy such as Kokichi-wolf on his back and Maki-wolf with a serious look on her face. But for some like Korekiyo-wolf and Kiibo-wolf, it was a little difficult to get a good pose and design. At least they finished it.

 

“Do you want to talk about Tsumugi now?”

“Ah...no!” Angie huffed, “She’s in my lab sleeping! I don’t want her to wake up and hear us…”

“And then she finds out! And you two can be happy together because I’m sure she likes you too!!”

“No no…let’s message Himiko to come to the lab so she can get her gift”

 

Tenko huffed.

_Damn it, Angie. You need to do something with your feelings and not hold it in!_

 

“Wait...Is she up? Is anyone even up? You know they are all up really late”

 

“Tenko will go get her instead!” She wanted to be the first to greet Himiko on her special day.

 

Angie nodded, “I’ll be here”

_Staring at Tsumugi, I suppose._

 

Tenko ran off with no hesitation.

She wasn’t sure if anyone else knew about her birthday, but she doesn’t want anyone to come by and ruin it for Himiko. No Male (mainly Kokichi) making her girlfriend feel worthless, any stupid remarks brought up, or anything to make someone sad. Today is a happy day!

 

“H-Huh?!” When Tenko entered the dorms, one of the students in a dragon onesie was headed towards Himiko’s dorm.

Her overprotective mode clicked and hurried over to them.

Tenko took a firm hold of their arm.

 

“E-EH?!”

“OUT OF MY WAY!” She flung them with ease, having them fly across the dorm building.

 

“H-Hey what’s—“

Someone came in at the worst time and the dragon crashed right into them.

 

“A-Ah that was a girl’s voice! S-Sorry!! W-Wait…”

Now she remembered. The dragon onesie belongs to Rantaro….who was the one wearing it.

Then Tenko ended up having Rantaro crash into Kirumi.

 

“MOM!!! TENKO IS SORRY!!!!”

  
_Why out of all people, it had to be our Mom?!_

“....Ow”

“W-Why did you just...throw me like that?”

 

“...It’s Himiko’s Birthday! Tenko thought...it was one of Kokichi’s schemes"  
Tenko was unsure with Rantaro. He never expressed degenerate features, acted friendly around others, but his style screams playboy. Not to mention he hangs out with Kokichi a lot. 

 

“Amami has no plans for that, trust me” Kirumi muttered, “Now can you please get off of me…”

 

“Ah...Sorry bout that, Kirumi” He struggled up and gave the maid a hand, “Thanks for breaking my fall!”

“It’s a pleasure to be of service” her tone was filled with nothing but sarcasm.

 

“Sorry again!! You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I’m fine...you two go on with Himiko’s birthday. Gonta and I will be making breakfast for everyone today”

“Make sure it’s extra special for Himiko!!”

Kirumi nodded and headed outside, now leaving Tenko and Rantaro alone.

 

“Alright, degenerate, what are your plans?”

“Degenerate? Ah...nevermind. I was going to surprise Himiko, that’s all! You know she’s my little sis, I was going to give her a dragon ride to the dining hall or anywhere else!”

“That’s all?!”

He pulled his dragon-paws close to his chest and nodded.

“I would never do anything to hurt her!”

“Is this a lie?!”

“Does this look like a dragon who lies?”

“I...Ugh!”

 

_Himiko does enjoy Rantaro’s company a lot. I need to try and tolerate his company. But it's hard!_

 

“Fine...But you’re taking her to Angie’s lab instead. We have gifts for her there”

 

“Your wish is my command, Sister-In-Law!” Rantaro gave her a salute.

 

_Did he really just call me that?!_

 

With a happy little skip, Rantaro made his way back to Himiko’s door and gave it a small knock. It took several seconds before the special birthday girl opened the door.  
"Nyeh..." She was still waking up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"R-"

 

Rantaro grabbed hold of her waist and raised her in the air.

“Gotcha!”

"NYEH!"

 

“RANTARO?!”

Nope, she disapproves.  
What in the world is he doing? Tenko watched in shock as the adventurer carried her on his shoulders and skipped out of the dorms.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!”

 

Despite her freaking out, the two started laughing.

Himiko was laughing, real laughter too. She was extremely happy and it was because of _him._

 

“Hey!! Get back here!!”

“I caught your princess, Tenko!! Now I will take her to Angie’s cave~”

“Help me, Tenko!”

 

“Tenko is coming!!”

 

They were playing, right? They were laughing still and did not sound distress. Yet, Tenko is still extremely worried about Rantaro.

 

_He’s a degenerate, I do not trust him!_

 

“Hey!! Stop running so fast!”

“The big bad dragon is powerful, be careful!!”

 

Tenko followed them into the school and over to Angie’s lab. How in the world did Rantaro manage to run so fast with Himiko on his shoulders? Is it because of all of those backpacks he carries in his travels….

 

_But the fact that he did not let me lead this...that’s my girlfriend!_

 

“And here we are!”

 

Himiko knocked on the door, having a bright Ultimate Artist open the door with an energetic smile on her face. Tsumugi was sitting in the back, waving at the visitors and yawning a bit.

 

“Moon just woke up, sorry about that. Do you want to see what Tenko, Atua, and I made for you~?”  
“You made something for me?” Her eyes grew wide with excitement.

 

_She said my name first..._

 

Rantaro put her down and did not step inside of the lab. The Aikido Master exchanged a glance with him, seeming rather confused and upset at the same time. He only replied with a shrug.

 

“Sorry bout that...it’s been a while since I was able to do something for my sister’s birthday. I got a little too excited but...I’m sure you have a lot planned for her”

 

“....How many sisters again?”

“Twelve”

 

_How in the world…_

 

She shook her head and walked over to Angie and Himiko. The gifts were covered in a white cloth, leaving a confused redhead wanting to remove the cover.

 

“Nyeh….what did you guys do?”

 

“What _did_ you guys do? Tsumugi asked in the back. She yawned once more and kept rubbing her eyes.

 

Tenko noticed that Angie was staring at Tsumugi fondly.

_You’ll get her soon, Angie!_

 

And thus, Himiko’s two closest people in her life lifted up the cloth to reveal sixteen different wolf statues in display.

 

“W-WHAAA???” The Magician rose up to her toes with hands excitedly squishing her own cheeks. So many different wolves! All representing the students here in the school!

 

“You are the best!! Angie is the best friend ever!! Tenko is the most amazing girlfriend that I could ever ask for!!”

She ran over to the two, embracing them in a big hug and giggling with nothing but happiness.

 

Tenko’s heart melted, it was so lovely to see her this joyful.

 

_It’s truly what she deserves._

 

“Happy birthday, Himiko. Te….I...I love you”

“I love you too…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad I am sorry Himiko


	15. Oh They fckn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some students look at Tsumugi and Angie's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a filler  
> Let me go ahead and post this + Little Fang Update in the middle of me writing an essay :D

**15 DECEMBER 20XX // 9AM**

 

**DIRECT MESSAGE: Korekiyo Shinguji**

 

**Korekiyo:** hello

 

**Korekiyo:** I have noticed

 

**Angie:** I’m supposed to be the creepy one…?

 

**Angie:** noticed what?

 

**Korekiyo:** how you look at Tsumugi

 

**Angie:** lets not

 

**Angie:** Moon is a close friend

 

**Angie:** that’s all

 

**Korekiyo:** I see

 

**Korekiyo:** But I have noticed you have that same finding gaze like…

 

**Korekiyo:** how Kokichi looks at Shuichi...Miu looks at Kaede...Rantaro looks at Kirumi

 

**Korekiyo:** I could go on

 

**Angie:** it’s nothing

 

**Korekiyo:** it’s perfectly okay to have crushes~

 

**Korekiyo:** I will confess, I had some of my own in the past. Even with students in our very class!

 

**Angie:** Gonta?

 

**Korekiyo:** I do not understand why you all believe I have feelings for him, we are merely friends

 

**Angie:** So is me and Moon! Just friends!

 

**Korekiyo:** dear friend, it’s not good to deny your feelings

 

**Korekiyo:** I will not tell anyone that you do have a liking towards Shirogane

 

**Korekiyo:** and help maybe, if I can

 

**Angie:** Fine, I do

 

**Angie:** I have only told Tenko and she’s trying to help me with this

 

**Korekiyo:** I see

 

**Korekiyo:** do tell, what are some traditions you have in your island for Christmas?

 

**Angie:** we don’t really have any? Not the same as others...we do gift exchanges! But I have no idea how Christmas works in other places. Do you?

 

**Korekiyo:** I have the knowledge, this gives me an idea...although it may take a while

 

**Korekiyo:** I would like to hear more about your island in the future though!

 

**Angie:** Of course!

 

**Angie:** and...thank you

 

**Korekiyo:** Of course

 

—

 

**Direct message:** Kirumi Tojo // 1157AM

 

**Tsumugi:** TO-JOJO….HELP ME!!!!

 

**Kirumi:** please don’t call me that

 

**Kirumi:** What’s wrong?

 

**Tsumugi:** ANGIE!!! I DONT KNOW I JUST!!! >~<

 

**Tsumugi:** I THINK I LIKE HER…..

 

**Kirumi:** we….

 

**Kirumi:** sort of knew that…

 

**Tsumugi:** WHAT?! (⊙...⊙ ) 

 

**Tsumugi:** whatever...I don’t have a chance...I’m too plain, I’m not good enough for her ⊙︿⊙ 

 

**Kirumi:** Do Not say that

 

**Kirumi:** I’m sure she likes you too

 

**Tsumugi:** Really…?

 

**Tsumugi:** I don’t see it…

 

**Kirumi:** it’s possible

 

**Kirumi:** see if you can plan something to let her know how you feel

 

**Tsumugi:** uh...you’re in a relationship! What did you do?! With Amami? To confess your feelings and all DX

 

**Kirumi:** I just straight up kissed him

 

**Tsumugi:** w

 

**Tsumugi:** you what? (°◇°;) 

 

**Kirumi:** took that Adventurer and kissed him

 

**Kirumi:** I didn’t warn him or anything, and he kissed back

 

**Kirumi:** Kokichi told me to make a move and so I did

 

**Tsumugi:** LIKE THAT???? YOU JUST?? HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO BE THAT DIRECT??? ヾ(￣□￣;)ﾉ 

 

**Tsumugi:** YOU TOOK ADVICE FROM KOKICHI OUMA??? [○･｀Д´･○] 

 

**Kirumi:** not my brightest moment.

 

**Kirumi:** But don’t be me, that was a bad idea that had a good result. I say give her a gift

 

**Kirumi:** maybe clothing…? Something you made, and have it only for her

 

**Tsumugi:** that works...thanks Kirumi

 

**Tsumugi:** I hope this works out

 

**Kirumi:** I’m sure it will. If You need anything, let me know

 

**Tsumugi:** I got this s(・｀ヘ´・;)ゞ 

 

**Tsumugi:** I’ll let you know if I need anything though...

 

**Kirumi:** Do Not Hesitate

 

—

 

**We will kick your shins // 150PM**

**Chaotic Pan (Angie), Sleepy Lesbian (Himiko), Disaster Gay (Kokichi)**

 

**Disaster Gay:** Alright so we are going to help you with Tsumugi

 

**Chaotic Pan:** I don’t like her

 

**Sleepy Lesbian:** he never said you did

 

**Sleepy Lesbian:** he never said it was you

 

**Disaster Gay:** fell into my trap. You DO like her!!

 

**Disaster Gay:** But let us help!!

 

 **Diaster Gay:** You can be in a loooooooooooooooooooving relationship like me and Shuichi!!

 

 **Disaster Gay:** Be as Gay as Himiko and Tenko!! Well, maybe

 

 **Sleepy Lesbian:** What does that mean? Why Maybe

 

 **Disaster Gay:** Y'all are...Ultimate Lesbians

 

 **Sleepy Lesbian:** Thanks

 

**Disaster Gay:** We love a gay/lesbian solidarity!! Now back to Angie!

 

 **Chaotic Pan:** Listen...

 

**Chaotic Pan:** I don’t need help...I have it handled

 

**Disaster Gay:** spill the tea

 

**Chaotic Pan:** I’m working with two others, that’s all you need to you

 

**Sleepy Lesbian:** Nyeh...let us help!

 

**Chaotic Pan:** it’s fine! I don’t want too much going on...but I’ll keep you all updated

 

**Disaster Gay:** oh you better!

 

 **Sleepy Lesbian:**  You got this, Angie <3

 

 **Disaster Gay:** Get that girl!!! >:3c

 

—

 

**Direct Message: Kiibo // 220PM**

 

**Miu:** what’s going on

 

**Kiibo:** It Looks Like Tsumugi And Angie Are Eating Lunch Outside

 

**Kiibo:** Why Am I Spying Again?

 

**Miu:** You got the best fuckin eyes!!! 

 

**Kiibo:** I Am On Top Of Your Lab!

 

**Miu:** just don’t fall you’ll be gucci

 

**Kiibo:** Gucci?

 

**Miu:** Nevermind, Just keep watching

 

**Kiibo:** They Are Simply Talking. Tsumugi Is Laughing A Lot And So Is Angie.

 

**Miu:** Gay!!!!!

 

**Kiibo:** Do You Really Think They Will Get Together?

 

**Miu:** I’m betting my kidneys for this

 

**Kiibo:** DO NOT!!!! NO!!!

 

**Miu:** Fine…

 

**Miu:** But Listen...they are going to. THEY GONNA FUCK

 

**Kiibo:** Miu! No!

 

**Miu:** MIU YES!! NOW KEEP BEING  MY EYES AND I WILL REWARD YOU

 

 **Kiibo:** With What?

 

 **Miu:** Getting something to help you fuck still stands

 

 **Kiibo:** NO THANK YOU I DO NOT NEED A REWARD

 

—

 

**Direct message:** Maki Harukawa // 4PM

 

**Kokichi:** Tsumugi and Angie? They fuckin!!!

 

**Maki:** let me go kill you now

 

**Kokichi:** WAIT NO!!! I AM JUST A BABEY

 

**Maki:** baby my ass

 

**Kokichi:** MAKI!!!

 

**Maki:** On my way

 

**Kokichi:** NOOOO!!!

 

—

 

**Panic! At the Harmony Squad // 430pm**

 

**I found this rat on the street (Kokichi), I need some space (Kaito), Lyra Heartstrings (Korekiyo), Evil Spottedleaf AU (Shuichi), That Russian Blue in Felidae (Ryouma), The Bee Movie was okay (Gonta), Do The Hustle (Kiibo), YOU CLOD (Rantaro)**

 

**I found this rat on the street:** MAKI IS GOING TO KILL ME!!

 

**Lyra Heartstrings:** I support her

 

**I found this rat on the street:** STOP!!

 

**I found this rat on the street:** ANYWAY!!

 

**I found this rat on the street:** Tsumugi and Angie

 

**Evil Spottedleaf AU:** please no gossip

 

**Evil Spottedleaf AU:** Bye

 

**YOU CLOD:** go to sleepies

 

**YOU CLOD:** what’s up?

 

**I found this rat on the street:** they….fuckin

 

**I need some space:** Hey hey! Don’t say that!!

 

**Do The Hustle:** They Did Eat Together Today…

 

**Lyra Heartstrings:** how about we leave them be and have them realise their feelings as time goes on?

 

**YOU CLOD:** Kokichi, leave them alone

 

**YOU CLOD:** need I remind you what you did with Tenko and Himiko? 

 

**I need some space:** what did he do

 

**YOU CLOD:** Bro...

 

**I found this rat on the street:** worth it tbh

 

**I need some space:** What did he do?????????

 

**YOU CLOD:** He forced them to kiss, scream "Let's Go Lesbians!!" and ran off

 

**The Bee Movie Was Okay:** remember cing that!!

 

 **I found this rat on the street:**  What can I say? I am the best wingman there is

 

 **Do The Hustle:** I Do Not Think So

 

 **I found this rat on the street:** hmu if you're able to love

 

 ** **That Russian Blue in Felidae:**** Dont say that, the hell?

 

 ** **Do The Hustle:**** That Is Robophobic!

 

 ** **I found this rat on the street:**** I dont give a dbhvyicyuvbcsbiufesd

 

 ** **I found this rat on the street:**** rsehdbbukkusedilx

 

 ** **I found this rat on the street:**** This is Maki

 

 ** **I need some space:**** Bye Ouma

 

 ** **YOU CLOD:**** Bye Ouma

 

 ** **That Russian Blue In Felidae:**** Bye Ouma

 

 **Lyra Heartstrings:** Bye Ouma

 

 ** **The Bee Movie Was Okay:**** Bye Ouma

 

 ** **Do The Hustle:**** Bye Ouma

 

 ** **Evil Spottedleaf AU:**** what

 

 ** **Evil Spottedleaf AU:**** oh

 

 ** **Evil Spottedleaf AU:**** Bye Ouma

 

—

 

**Direct message:** Angie Yonaga // 11pm

 

**Tsumugi:** I…

 

**Tsumugi:** Angie

 

**Angie:** Yes?

 

**Tsumugi:** I had a really bad dream

 

**Tsumugi:** I can’t stop shaking

 

**Tsumugi:** Can I go to your dorm?

 

**Angie:** it’s open!!

 

**Angie:** let me paint your nails!! I’ll give you a pretty design!!

 

**Tsumugi:** thank you so much…

 

**Tsumugi:** you’re the best

 

**Angie:** <3

 

**Tsumugi:** <33

 

—

 

**Direct Message:** Tenko Chabashira

 

**Korekiyo:** Angie told me

 

**Tenko:** told you what, degenerate?!

 

**Korekiyo:** About Tsumugi

 

**Korekiyo:** I am going to help her with it

 

**Tenko:** No! That’s Tenko’s job!

 

**Tenko:** Why would YOU want to do anything for Angie?!

 

**Korekiyo:** am I not allowed to be helpful?

 

**Tenko:** TENKO GOT THIS!!

 

**Korekiyo:** then what was your plan? I’m rather curious.

 

**Tenko:** Tenko is working on it! Angie will kiss her! She….just doesn’t  know how to approach it

 

**Korekiyo:** Oh? A kiss you say?

 

**Korekiyo:** I have a better idea than previous...thank you, Tenko

 

**Tenko:** Huh

 

**Korekiyo:** When It’s….Christmas Eve, yes, I will need you and Angie

 

**Korekiyo:** That should give me enough time. Will you be of assistance?

 

**Korekiyo:** For Tsumugi and Angie?

 

**Tenko:** Fine...But if you do anything…

 

**Korekiyo:** you’re free to throw me across the room

 

**Tenko:** Perfect 

  
  



	16. Little Festive Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo then sets up the plan to help Angie and Tsumugi confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS S H I P P Y  
> This has all of the ships on here bEING FLUFFY
> 
> TAKE IT AND LEAVE IT  
> Also wow I am really loving Angie x Tsumugi....good good good

**24 DECEMBER 20XX // 8AM**

 

“What...what are these?”   
Angie and Tenko looked at each other, then back at the plant.

“It’s mistletoe, a tradition that is seen throughout this time of the year” Korekiyo explained. He held out the peculiar plant with his slender fingers and chuckled darkly.

 

The two girls were still confused.

“I have never seen this before…”

“Never celebrated Christmas, so….what does it do? How is this supposed to help Angie?

 

“Its very simple. If two people fall under the mistletoe together, they will have to express some physical displays of affection. Also known as...kissing them”   
  


“WHAT?! NO WAY!!” Tenko shouted, “THAT MEANS ANGIE...OR ANYONE COULD FALL UNDER A DEGENERATE. This is perfect for disgusting males to try and get some action…”

 

“Now now, kisses can be seen as friendly too, does not always have to be romantic. It does not have to be on the lips either, it can be anywhere”

 

“Now...all we have to do is make sure we can place them for Angie and Tsumugi!”

 

The artist twiddled with her fingers shyly.

 

“You got this! Tenko believes in you! Tsumugi will love it if you kiss her!”   
“What if I mess up? What if she doesn't like me and she’s just being nice?”   
“I can assure you that everything will go well” Korekiyo gently patted Angie’s shoulder, “Just try and relax...through your burdens on Atua. Love can be a difficult thing, but I’m sure if you stay true to your feelings everything will work out”

 

Angie bit her bottom lip and picked up one of the plants. So all she has to do is place them around the school and make sure she can get under one with Tsumugi.

 

“Is this a good idea? I don’t know…”

 

“Trust me. Not only will it help you, but other couples around here as well. I’m sure Tenko would enjoy getting a kiss under the mistletoe with Himiko~”

 

Tenko grumbled at the anthropologist.

“Can’t...you kiss anyone anytime?! What’s the point of it?!”

“Tis the season, they say. I understand you two aren’t quite familiar with other traditions involving Christmas. Angie, do share in the future what holidays you have on the island. As an...exchange for my assistance.

 

Angie nodded.

“I can do that!! Now...let’s hurry and put these up before someone notices”

 

——

 

**945AM**

“Uuuugghhh”

Shuichi dragged himself out of his room and sighed heavily.  _ Everything hurts. _

He didn’t want to get up, but he promised to see Kaito to work on the last bit of Christmas gifts. It’s so close and he wants them to be done now so he can do whatever with Kokichi.

 

Speaking of the devil…

 

“Hey hey! You look awful! Why are you awake?” He gave him an innocent head tilt.

“Oh, Hey Kokichi. I’m just doing some training with Kaito”

“TRAINING?!”

 

Here comes one of those rare moments where the supreme leader is expressing clear concern.

“No no no no! You’re clearly SICK! Why the hell would you be training?! Are you TRYING to die?! Not on my watch! At least not yet!!”

 

“Ah...Kokichi…”

“Nope! Allow me to be the amazing boyfriend I am and take you back inside the—“

He stopped talking.

 

“Kokichi…?”

He wasn’t speaking, only looking up with a distressed look on his face.

“Kokichi?!”

“Look up”

“Why would you want me to….look…”

 

Right above the two was a small plant, dangling on Shuichi’s door frame.

“W-Wh…”

Shuichi doesn’t remember placing anything there. He doesn’t add anything to his door, feeling as though it was pointed. So who...who did this? 

 

Who caused Kokichi and Shuichi to be caught under the mistletoe?

 

“Did you set this all up?” The detective asked

“Yes! I did all of this so you can kiss me~ Then you can go off and train with that space idiot!”

“Oh Really now?” He raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes really! Now kiss me!”

  
  


Shuichi chuckled shyly and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He knew that it was a lie, but he could care less right now.

He enjoys kissing Kokichi, despite how flustered Shuichi gets at times. 

 

“Guess I have to follow tradition, right?”

 

The two of them don’t kiss often, let alone somewhere possible for someone to notice. The detective took the lead and closed the space between them.

 

He felt a small shudder from Kokichi. That said action made him a little proud and kissed just a tad deeper.

A little unusual for Shuichi

 

“Hmm…” Kokichi pulled him even closer and kissed him back.

 

He felt a rush of love for the other. This supreme leader, this rebellious student, a liar, a deviant, he could go on and on. And yet, Shuichi fell for him. 

The detective was rather timid, can be a little too excited with his interest, and doesn’t have the best self-confidence. Yet, Kokichi was able to work with him and see the good qualities in him.

 

Kokichi wasn’t  _ as _ bad as everyone claims, he has his good moments. They were very rare and Shuichi was lucky to experience it.

 

“A-Ah…” Shuichi broke the kiss, staring down at his boyfriend and the salvia trail connected to their lips.

 

“Eeewww” Kokichi wiped his mouth and smirked. 

 

He knew that look.

 

“Now go back to bed, Shuichi!”

“You gotta come with me though. I’m sure your kisses will make me feel better in no time”

“Ugh! I hate it when you get flirty!!”

 

——

 

**1030AM**

 

“He’s still not here”

“You know he’s not feeling well, someone must’ve told him that he needs to stay and rest”

 

Maki and Kaito sat outside where they usually train, waiting for the third member with some gifts around them. They planned this whole thing out...Shuichi is usually one who would come around early.

 

“He must’ve gotten worse today...I can go check on him” Maki suggested, “Can you wait?”

“Hey hey! Maybe we should leave him be...besides, I have a gift for you”

 

Her ruby eyes widened slightly.

She watched her boyfriend shuffle through one of the gifts. A gift for her? Why? She doesn’t deserve one…

 

She’s not even done with his gift. Maki had been working on glow-in-the-dark stars, but they’re taking way too long to make.

 

“For you!” That’s when Kaito presented one of the most precious items she’d ever seen.

 

It was a teddy bear. It was not a normal teddy bear either, it had several patches resembling the vast scenery of space. There was a bow wrapped around its neck, similar to Maki’s, and the little clip on top of its head.

 

She was never given a gift before. At the orphanage, they were never able to do this. Even when she was scouted for Hope’s Peak, she was never that close to anyone to her gifts.

 

Who knew she would befriend everyone pretty well? Who knew that she would fall for someone?

Fall for an idiot named Kaito Momota.

 

“...Thank you” Maki held the teddy bear close to her and pressed herself on his side. She could feel him grow warm and heartbeat pacing.

 

“I-It’s no problem!!” Kaito chuckled, “Angie and Tsumugi helped me out with it! Speaking of which...I wonder if they’ll get together…”

“Enough about that...Can you help me give the teddy bear a name, please?”

 

Kaito never looked more excited.

“We are naming our kid?! Is it a boy or a girl?!”

“Oh my god, Nevermind”

 

\--

 

**1200PM**

 

“There we go, Miu. You’re getting the hang of it!”

“Aaaahh….”

 

Miu and Kaede had their piano lesson today. Today, they decided to work on a small Christmas song for the season, nothing too hard and simply for the inventor’s fingers.

 

She was still shaking. Being so close to Kaede like this, seeing her talent shine, and loving her girlfriend even more than yesterday.

 

She’s really such an amazing girl and that is Miu’s girlfriend. She’s in an intimate relationship with her…

How…

 

Miu got a little distracted and missed a couple of notes. She managed to pick back up and received an approving nod from Kaede.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Miu” she praised and played the last bit of their piece. The inventor placed her hands on her lap nervously and looked away.

 

_ She’s proud of me...I’m not even that good and yet she’s still so happy about what I did. _

  
  


“Huh? Are you okay?”

“H-Huh?”

“Heeeeelllllooooo! Earth to Miu~?”

“Ah! Shut up you idiot....I-I’m f…f..”

Miu shook her head and stared up at the ceiling.

 

Something was up there.

Miu knew what it was.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“W-What?! Miu! What’s wrong?!”

“WHAT'S UP THERE?!”

“What’s what?!”

“THAT!!! THAT!!!”

 

The mistletoe was right above her piano.

“O-Oh!” Kaede released a small squeak, “I don’t remember putting that up there. I can’t even reach that high without several c—“

 

“W-WHY THE FUCK IS THAT THERE?! KAE-IDIOT! WHO DID THIS?! W—“

“MIU!!! PLEASE!”

“D-DID YOU DO THIS SO I CAN KISS YOU AND SHIT? O-OR SO YOU CAN FUCKING KISS SOMEONE ELSE?! EW! DID YOU WANT TO KISS YOUR PIA—“

 

Something covered Miu’s mouth in order to shut her up.

That said something was Kaede’s lips.

 

All of her nerves vanished. The tension left her body to be replaced with a wave of comfort and compassion. Her lips were always so soft and sweet like cotton candy, only craving more and never wanting it to end.

 

Kaede was absolute perfection in her eyes.

 

The pianist broke the kiss, revealing a bright smile while Miu stared at her dumbly.

 

“So….what were you saying?”

 

Miu’s sapphire eyes grew wide.

 

“Kiss me like that again”

 

——

 

**300pm**

 

“I still can’t believe you set these up!”

“It was for a friend. Then we decided to put more for the rest of the couples”

 

“Thanks, Pitaya” Rantaro leaned on the wall and looked up at the little plant. Thankfully, he and Korekiyo didn’t fall into fate. Rantaro stumbled across it alone with Korekiyo coming over to the library. He might as well take the opportunity to use the mistletoe to his advantage.

 

“I love surprising Kirumi like this, especially around this time of the year!”

“Make sure she doesn’t notice”

“I got this! I’ve done this before and it’s so adorable. Her freckles stand out so much!!”

 

Korekiyo smiled. It was hard to tell under his mask, but the slight movement curved up as if he was indeed expressing glee.

“Ah, watching love flourish between everyone. How beautiful! I am excited to see these results”

 

Pride sparkled in his green eyes.

It was simple, have Kirumi meet him in the entrance of the library and then sneak a kiss. It was perfect!

 

Little did Rantaro know that the maid was in the Library and watched Korekiyo put up the mistletoe earlier. 

 

The doors to the library were open, she was  _ still  _ in there, and heard the whole plan.

 

“Are you sure?”

“Hm? Yea I am! I know how to surprise my girlfriend”

 

“No, you don’t”

“Wh—“

 

Rantaro felt himself being pulled into another direction and facing another student.

It was Kirumi. An innocent smile grew on her face and hints mischief in her pale green eyes.

 

“K—“

Too late, a small and teasing peck was placed on his lips. It only happened for a split second and for most, a reaction would be simply shocked and confused.

 

As for Rantaro, his calm attitude dissolved and introduced a flustered Adventurer.

 

“Seems like your plan backfired, Avocado” Korekiyo joked.

“Hehe” Kirumi gave her boyfriend’s cheek a small squish, “Sorry about that, Amami. But I’m sure this is what you wanted, right~?”

 

“B-But?! How? Who?! When?! What?!” Each word only made his blush brighter.

 

“I can sssseeeeeee all of your freckles!” Kirumi chirped, “D’aaaaaawwwwwww! You should see the look on your face!”

 

“Kukukuku~” Korekiyo had one hand on his cheek as if he was shocked.

“Perhaps you should’ve looked at all of your surroundings one more time before going forth with this plan”

 

“B-Be quiet!”

 

—

 

**445PM**

 

“Teeeeenko!” Himiko rushes over to her girlfriend when the pinwheel bow caught her vision. She was in the middle of heading into her lab, probably about to train.

 

But she needed her for a moment.

 

“Oh, Himiko! What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

 

Himiko nodded, holding on to one of her girlfriend’s hand.

“Better than ever! I want to show you this magic trick! It’s a love spell!”

 

Pink appeared on Tenko’s cheeks. That was such a beautiful look on her, it only made Himiko smile brighter.

 

“W-Why? You know...I already love you”

“This one is special! Now...when you see it, you MUST do what I say!”

 

“Okay!”

 

Himiko carefully took off her hat, making sure nothing fell out of it. There was no doves or a beautiful bouquet of roses appearing out of thin air, not this time. She tapped the edge of her hat and placed her hand inside.

 

“Now Tenko!! I command you to—“

She pulled out the mistletoe.

“Kiss me!!”

 

“E-EH?!” Tenko was taken back from the request with her entire face growing red and slight sweat falling down on her cheeks. Out of everyone in their class, these two have been together for the longest, yet every kiss seemed so timid and hesitant. It may seem like that in the outside, but their chemistry is anything but. 

 

“O-Of course!” She pulled Himiko into a tight hug and covered her face with kisses. All of them were so comforting...how can someone so tough have the softest lips imaginable. She giggled softly and attempted to struggle free.

 

“Nyeh! T-That’s enough~”

“Noooo!”

“Nnnnnyyyyeeehhhh!! I’ll use my magic!”

“Ah! Do—“

 

Tenko stopped talking and loosened her grip on Himiko.

 

“Tenko? What’s wrong?”

“....Look!”

 

In the distance were two girls, a shorter one and a taller one. One with white hair and the other with blue hair. The artist and the cosplayer.

Angie and Tsumugi, heading inside the school.

 

“Should we follow them, Tenko?”

“Yes! But we have to be quiet!!”

 

—

 

_ I’m so nervous! _

 

Angie was happily skipping about to the dining hall with Tsumugi walking behind. They were doing the last bit of Christmas gifts and making their way into the dining hall to eat, but the thought of eating made Tsumugi feel sick.

 

_ What if she says no?! She deserves to be with someone...that’s not me.  _

 

Someone as bright and talent as Angie should have a partner that is similar.

But that’s not Tsumugi.

 

“Moon, did you hear about how everyone is lovey-dovey today?”

 

“L...L-Lovey-dovey?” She’s praying that Angie doesn’t turn around and notice the bright blush on her face.

_ Why this topic? _

 

“Yup!! Gonta saw Shuichi and Kokichi kissing earlier today. Miu and Kaede’s piano lesson ran a little  _ too  _ long. Korekiyo told me that Kirumi made Rantaro flustered. Then while we were coming here, I saw Tenko giving Himiko so many kisses!!”

 

Tsumugi but her bottom lip.

 

“Atua loves it when everyone is in love! It makes Him happy! Then in no time, they will have babies!”

 

“Children?! That’s a little too far, don’t you think?!”

 

“Well...it’s possible. I don’t think they will end up with anyone else. Huh...I realised Kaito and Maki haven't done anything yet. Probably in secret!”

 

“W-Why are you talking about this, Sunny? I-I’m just curious! That’s all!!”

_ Oh god, please don’t tell me she has a crush on someone. Who is it?! Is it Gonta? Korekiyo?! Or maybe Tenko and Himiko?! _

 

“Atua and I are just happy for everyone! It’s a nice Christmas Eve filled with joy and love!”

 

Angie stopped walking.

 

“S-Sunny?!”

 

She turned around, facing the taller one with the brightest eyes imaginable. Tsumugi gulped nervously.

Why was she staring at her like that?!

 

“And I get to spend Christmas with someone like you, Moon!”

  
  


Her heart stopped for a solid two seconds. Something about how she said it, how she’s looking at her...it was so genuine and loving. 

Two suns exist in this world, one of them being Angie Yonaga.

 

“I'm...not special, I’m so—“

“Nnnooo!” Angie patted her arm, “You’re absolutely divine! Atua did an amazing job painting you. How can you see yourself plain? The work you do on the cosplays, how passionate you are about anime and cosplaying...even if I never know what you’re talking about! I really love that about you! Everything!”

 

_ And I love you...no wait! Is it too soon to think that! I like her of course...but love is such a strong word. Ah… _

 

“...I knew there was a reason I fell for you”

Tsumugi didn’t mean to say that.

 

_ Damn it. _

 

It slipped out!

 

_ Angie! I’m sorry! _

 

The artist took a couple of moments before having any sort of response. Her posture straightened when the sudden strike of realisation hit her.

 

Tsumugi didn’t move...just held her hands behind her back and not look at Angie.

 

“What a Christmas Miracle…” Angie muttered, “My crush admitted that she also likes me...under the mistletoe…”

 

_ What?! _

Is this a scene from a romantic anime?! Is Tsumugi  _ a part of it?! _

 

The cosplayer glanced up, was it really true?! Ah, it was up there! Who planned this?! Is she supposed to kiss Angie first?! The other way around??

 

“A-Ah...Well...I guess we will have to do what tradition says a—“

Angie beat her to it.

 

She grabbed hold on her hands, pulled her down while Angie got on her toes, and left a small peck on her lips.

 

“Does Moon want more~?” Angie purred. Tsumugi was left at a blank state from just a simple kiss.

 

So much was going on…

_ I have a girlfriend… _

 

“Of course I do….”

 

“HEY! GET A ROOM!!”

 

There goes their romantic moment. The two jumped up a bit and found Kokichi yelling at the two.

 

“THAT'S WHAT ME AND SHUICHI DID! GO TAKE THAT IN PRIVATE!”

 

“SHUT UP!” Tenko slapped the back of his head, “Don’t ruin their Christmas!”

 

“It’s fine!” Tsumugi giggled, “Shall we...get going and leave them be?”

“...Sure, Merry Christmas, Tsumugi”

“Merry Christmas, Angie”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a new year in the story...which means  
> Ahuhuhu


	17. New Year, New Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BEST: Hmm...we all need new nicknames.
> 
> THE BEST: it’s the new year after all!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These names I am so sorry

**2 JANUARY 20XX // 2am**

**SQUAH**

 

**THE BEST:** Hmm...we all need new nicknames.

 

**THE BEST:** it’s the new year after all!!!

 

—

 

**1125AM**

 

**This Is Halloween:** Goodmorning

 

**This Is Halloween:** Wait a minute

 

**Furry:** Oh come on

 

**I want a church gurl that go to church:** KOKICHI OUMA

 

**Motherfucker:** I...oh my FUCKING GOD

 

**God Is A Woman:** KOKICHI

 

**Half a Braincell:** KOKICHI WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY CANT I CHANGE MY NAME

 

**Knife:** Ugh, he must’ve made himself the only admin

 

**Okay Ladies now let's get in formation:** I mean….im okay with this

 

**Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie:** Where is he?

 

**Your Dick is now a noodle:** what

 

**Furry:** I...somewhat know who is who?

 

**I’m good with my fingers:** …

 

**I’m good with my fingers:** Wow

 

**Half a braincell:** I’m going to kill him

 

**Half a braincell:** where IS HE??

 

**Twerks to Beethoven:** I fucking love this name

 

**Half a braincell:** There’s Miu

 

**Twerks to Beethoven:** I mean I have before

 

**Furry:** YOU WHAT???

 

**Knife:** that’s it, I’m going to kill him.

 

**God Is a Woman:** well, it looks like Maki has the calmest name (•ᴗ•)

 

**Knife:** thanks, Tsumugi

 

**I want a church gurl that go to church:** this is Tsumugi

 

**Knife:** what

 

**Motherfucker:** they are lowkey matching

 

**Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie:** why do all of my names in any chat have a theme?

 

**Furry:** Kirumi?

 

**Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie:** This is she

 

**Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie:** And I’m sure...Rantaro is the mother one

 

**Motherfucker:** Hewwo!!

 

**This Is Halloween:** I feel like Furry is Shuichi

 

**Furry:** THANKS for the callout

 

**This Is Halloween:** Of course

 

**Kricketune Cry:** what’s going on?

 

**Kricketune Cry:** Gonta’s name changed

 

**This Is Halloween:** There’s Gonta, Goodmorning 

 

**Kricketune Cry:** Hello, Korekiyo!

 

**Knife:** how did you know

 

**Kricketune Cry:** Gonta Just...did?

 

**Okay Ladies now let’s get in formation:** where is everyone else???

 

**Your Dick Is Now A Noodle:** Tenko?

 

**Okay Ladies now lets get in formation:** Yes! Hi Himiko!

 

**Furry:** I have a feeling the braincell one is Kaito

 

**Knife:** it is

 

**Half a braincell:** Why DO I HAVE TO HAVE THIS NAME

 

**Twerks to Beethoven:** the fingers one is Kaede and Kokichi is right

 

**Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie:** We did NOT need to know that!

 

**I’m good with my fingers:** I play piano, what do you expect.

 

**Furry:** WE KNOW we have HEARD MIU THE OTHER NIGHT

 

**Twerks To Bethoveen:** :3c

 

**I want a church gurl that go to church:** we are still missing others!! <(⇀‸↼‶)> we need to see their names!!

 

**I want a church gurl that go to church:** I enjoy this name tho….tbh

 

**Ice Cream Machine Broke:** What Happened To Everyone’s Names?

 

**God is a woman:** Hi Kiibo!!

 

 **Ice Cream Machine Broke:** Hi Angie!

 

 **God Is A Woman:** I'm Angie!

 

 **Ice Cream Machine Broke:** Oh! I Am Sorry! Your Names Are Similar!

 

 **Furry:** At least he made most of the couples match

 

 **Furry:** Then what's Kokichi's...? Oh...and others?

 

**Motherfucker:** we still have a couple…

 

**Motherfucker:** Ryouma….buddy

 

**Motherfucker:** you good? Where is you

 

**The Tennis Balls in walkers:** Still about balls

 

**This Is Halloween:** Kokichi…

 

**Gay Runningwind Agenda:** oh hey Goodmorning

 

**Gay Runningwind Agenda:** this is not all my fault, I’ve collected things we have all mentioned at one point and created this

 

**Gay Runningwind Agenda:** Hold on, I want Shuichi and I to match

 

**_Gay Running Agenda_ ** _ changed  _ **_Furry’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_“Trans Redtail Agenda”_ **

 

**Trans Redtail Agenda:** I enjoy this one more, RunningRed power couple

 

**Motherfucker:** I don’t understand your talk about Warrior Cats but I support you

 

**Gay Runningwind Agenda:** I know nothing about it either but he’s mentioned it before and it fits us

 

**Gay Runningwind Agenda:** Listen! New year!! New names!! We needed a nice fresh start

 

**Motherfucker:** This HAD to be mine?

 

**Gay Runningwind Agenda:** It was that or “I fucked your Mom shitlips”

 

 **Motherfucker:**  I COULD HAVE BEEN ASGORE YOU FOOL

 

**Motherfucker:** why does it have to be about me fucking Kiwi????

 

**Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie:** I mean you have

 

**Knife:** what

 

**Half a braincell:** What

 

**God is a woman:** H????

 

**Ice Cream Machine Broke:** KIRUMI??? WHEN????

 

 **Twerks To Bethoveen:**  You fools, Amami didnt fuck her, its the other way around, SHE IS A TOP

 

 **Knife:** That doesnt make matters better

 

**Gay Runningwind Agenda:** THATS IT I AM KILLING RANTARO

 

**Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie:** I was joking

 

**Motherfucker:** God Kiwi I almost DIED there

 

**Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie:** Oops

 

**Knife:** she doesn’t give a fuck and I love that

 

**This Is Halloween:** Okay so...we have everyone settled for names, right?

 

**I’m good with my fingers:** I guess??? These are so chaotic and I love them 

 

 **I'm good with my fingers:** Thanks, Kokichi!!

 

 **Gay Runningwind Agenda:** No prob Bob!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans Redtail Agenda: Shuichi  
> Gay Runningwind Agenda: Kokichi  
> I’m good with my fingers: Kaede  
> Half a braincell: Kaito  
> Knife: Maki  
> Twerks to Beethoven: Miu  
> Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie: Kirumi  
> Okay Ladies now let's get in formation: Tenko  
> Your Dick is now a noodle: Himiko  
> God is a Woman: Angie  
> Motherfucker: Rantaro  
> The tennis balls on walkers: Ryouma  
> This Is Halloween: Korekiyo  
> Ice Cream Machine Broke: K1-B0  
> I want a Church Gurl that go to Church: Tsumugi  
> Kricketune Cry: Gonta


End file.
